


包办婚姻

by Jacinthe000



Series: 包办婚姻 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000
Summary: 未完结连载中~





	1. 包办婚姻（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 未完结连载中~

我叫白宇，今年29岁，在omega中已经算大大大龄剩O了。

父母的逼婚程度也愈发强烈。

事实上他们是从25岁就开始逼婚的。

 

开始是相亲。

参加什么聚会啊酒席啊的时候

突然有陌生男子走到我面前

拿着酒杯问我

“你好，请问你是白宇吗？”

我楞楞的还不知道发生了什么

“是。你是哪位？”

对方神秘一笑，说了句

“比我想象中长得好看。”

就扬长而去。

 

我当时反应过来了，我应该是被卖了！

心头一阵火蹭蹭蹭就冒上来。

什么玩意！还我长得比想象中好看，您哪位您配吗！我还没说你长得还挺像个人的脑子里装的是全部都是霸道总裁文吧……

回了家我在父母面前表达了严肃的抗议后，父母觉得这种偶遇是相亲对彼此不太友好，还是正规的相亲，能把彼此放在一个比较公平的地位。

我拗不过他们，本着一片孝心，老老实实的参加了几次相亲。

 

呵，怪不得说相亲多奇葩呢！年纪大了找不到对象都是有原因的！（等等，我这地图炮是不是有误伤？算了不管了）

都是些什么乱七八糟的电视剧看多了！

上来“有房有车有存款”素质三连，接着要求对象“全职生娃要生A”

我特么反手一个，对不起，你这种活在旧时代的Alpha和我有着无法逾越的general gap

服务员买单，这单我请，我先走了。

 

经过中介几次三番的反馈

我父母还是知道了我在相亲局上的所作所为。

开始对我进行了严肃的思想工作。

 

Omega家说话哪有你这么冲的！（妈，都9012年了）

你要是真想继续工作不做全职家庭主夫也是可以跟人家客客气气地讨论的嘛，万一人家觉得你讲得很有道理就同意了呢？（据我所知，大部分Alpha要是有这种观念，一开始就有了，一开始没有估计以后也不会有了）

生Alpha是大部分Alpha的夙愿，想把优良基因传承给下一代，毕竟alpha各个方面都比较优秀！（呵，拿我当生殖机器还有理了，生物学过没，学过没，生A生B还是生O，由精子决定，他家精子不争气还怪我生不出A咯？）

当然这话我没有直说，等老妈絮絮叨叨地交代完，我去厕所洗了把脸清醒清醒。

 

诶，我看着我光洁的下巴灵机一动，我真是个小天才。

那些alpha看我第一眼还肯和我继续聊下去不就是冲着我这张小脸么，肤浅的Alpha！

我要找一个爱我灵魂的伴侣，才不要嫁给那些满脑子腐朽优越感爆棚的Alpha呢！

 

于是我开始留胡子，穿上我的拖鞋，戴上我的渔夫帽，衣服怎么舒服怎么来。

这招真的管用！

基本上Alpha看到我第一眼就被劝退了

纷纷礼貌的跟我说：白先生你好，我觉得我们不太合适，这次我请客，后会有期。

哈哈哈，都不用我开口怼了。

 

这种相亲一直持续到现在，终于被我爹妈发现了。

好吧，现在我被他们骗到了家里，门被锁了。

 

他们隔着房门跟我讲，以前是他们不好，逼着我去和那些劣质Alpha相亲，还好都没成功，要是毁了我这一生他们会后悔一辈子的。

（说的挺像那么回事的，如果你们没把我关起来，我都快相信了。）

他们俩还在继续说，前阵子遇到个老战友，巧了，当年怀着我的时候曾经指腹为婚。

（啥啥啥，指腹为婚？我的亲爹亲娘诶，为了哄骗我结婚你们这种话都说得出口！）

我内心已经叭叭叭吐槽八百遍了门外还在继续说，可巧了，对方生了一个男娃，是个Alpha，今年31岁，也未婚。

（哈？31岁，你不是说指腹为婚吗？你肚子里没我的时候就把我指出去了？）

我琢磨着你未嫁他未娶，你俩本有婚约，我和你亲家母一商量，互相交换了资料，并且拿到专门的检测机构给你们俩做了契合度匹配，这个契合度高达99.88%，是天造地设的一对！

（我吐槽的有点儿累，我的娘亲诶，你是去了哪家虚假机构做的测试啊……）

我们俩一看啊，这匹配度这么高啊，想安排你们俩见一见，但是回头又听说你在相亲时候的恶劣行径，我们俩就直接允了这门亲事，日子已经定好了，就明天。

（我……你……我这是活在了啥时代啊，还包办婚姻！小白菜啊，地里黄啊，还没见过人家就要先入门啊）

明天是订婚，就两边吃个饭，吃完了我把你送他家去，你们俩先处着，证我已经办好了，婚礼后补。

（啥啥啥，证都办好了？hello，有事吗？本人没去都可以直接办结婚证了？对方有多找不到对象啊，见都没见过就肯娶我了。）

你呀，今天好好睡一觉，明我约了造型师和服装师，保证把你整的干干净净的，也别想跑了，我和亲家母雇了几百个保镖了，把能跑路的地方都堵上了，明天你就安安份份地嫁了。

（嫁了，嫁了，嫁了……）

 

我瘫倒在床上，一时半会无法接受现实

咬了一口我自己，会疼，不是梦。

平复了一会我的心情，我又重新活过来了。

我可是白宇啊，21世纪颜值与实力具备的天才Omega，不能这么轻易地被这点问题打倒！

我寻思了半天，看看我这小胳膊小腿的，跑路我是没法子了，要智取。

对方可能也不愿意娶吗呢，是吧。

 

先假设对方是个讲理的Alpha，那咱们就以理服人。包办婚姻肯定对方也不乐意，那我们可以顺着父母的意思假结婚，然后他过他的我过我的，等时机成熟了，我们就离婚。

假设对方是个不讲理的Alpha，那……那我也没办法了。

我累了，不想了，就这样吧。

 

一大清早，我就被家里的动静吵醒，吵闹了好一会儿，终于有人来我房间了。

我妈带着造型师，身后跟着一堆保镖，开始拾掇我这颗不修边幅的小白菜了。

好吧，看惯了我自己邋遢的胡子，被剃掉后我都有点认不出自己，镜子里这个水灵灵的可人是谁，我都快爱上他了！

我被套上了黑白色的高定西装，发型收拾过了再用喷雾定了型，啧啧啧。我心里觉得我的命运更加悲催了，我这么好看的Omega，对方应该是没办法和我讲道理了，我默默给自己烧了炷香，那个放荡不羁爱自由的白宇啊，你，安息吧。

我爸在楼下叫喊了一声，说是亲家来了。

我妈挽着我的手，眉开眼笑地带着我下了楼。

远远的瞧见一个背影，看背影好像还人模人样的，但是得做好心里准备，以防对方是个背影杀手。

到了一楼，在双方父母的寒暄中，那人转过了身。

 

“你好，朱一龙。”


	2. 包办婚姻（二）协议夫夫

两方家长一番商业互吹了一波对方儿子。  
“你看看你们家一龙啊，一表人才，事业有成，我们家小白要是有他这么优秀我能在被窝里偷着乐呢。”  
“别这么说，这小子拗的很，哪像你们家白宇，我看这长得干干净净的，嫁到我们家我才是乐开了花呢。”  
……  
一边寒暄这一边双方入了坐，饭桌上双方父母忆往昔峥嵘岁月，情到深处还红了眼框，这对新人愣是插不上一句话。

白宇一边吃饭一边听着父亲母亲的当年事迹，眼睛偷偷瞄了朱一龙好几次。  
这个Alpha长得咋这么好看呢，要不是我知道他是个A，我肯定以为这是个祸国殃民的Omega，追的人从这里排到法国巴黎铁塔的那种。  
要不是咱们是包办婚姻，我要真在现实生活中碰到这种Alpha我肯定就上了。  
不知道性格怎么样，不过性格好还长得这么妖孽，怎么可能单着啊？  
事出反常必有妖！肯定有什么不能说的秘密！  
如果是个正常人的话，一个帅气多金的Alpha还轮得到我？  
白宇心里的小算盘噼里啪啦一通响，最后沾沾自喜得叹服于自己的机智，还好没有色令智昏！  
虽然吧，还真没有啥解决办法，但谈判还是要谈判的，总不能啥情况都不知道就被人推倒了，然后沦为全职家庭主夫天天被Alpha关在家里沦为交配与生殖的机器吧！

差不多吃完了这顿订婚宴。  
白宇妈妈欢天喜地地将白宇塞上了朱一龙家的婚车，丝毫没有孩子出嫁时的依依不舍，白宇心里嘀咕了句，果然是亲妈，这么坑儿子的！  
公公婆婆的喜悦溢于言表，一边吩咐儿子要好好对待自己的儿媳妇，一边介绍自己家情况。  
“白宇啊，这门亲事订的仓促，可能你们俩都不太了解对方，一龙本来是自己在外面住的，这阵子就先搬回来了，等你们办完婚礼再搬出去，我和你公公都在的，这阵子你们俩好好培养培养感情，他要是欺负你你跟我们俩说，我们替你主持公道。”  
“谢谢阿姨！”  
“还叫阿姨呢，应该改口叫妈了。”  
“……”白宇做了会思想斗争，勉强挤出了一个惨淡的笑容，“妈，爸。”  
“这才对吗，那么生分干嘛。”  
……

朱一龙则坐得挺拔，并没有想搅和进这家长里短的对话中的意思。  
白宇偷偷又瞄了朱一龙好几眼，这家伙举止端庄丝毫不慌，脸上始终挂着礼貌的笑容。  
虚伪，笑得那么不走心，糊弄你妈啊？  
额，不对，的确是糊弄他妈。

终于到家了，是一幢在别墅区的独栋别墅。  
家里有矿的白宇看到这房子还是吃了一惊，原来老妈是寻了个金龟婿啊，怪不得急匆匆得把自己嫁了。  
进了门，屁股还没捂热，朱一龙妈妈便给了他两张卡，一张是家里的门卡，另一张是给媳妇的零花钱——一张黑卡，给白宇吓的一句谢谢都结巴了。  
再然后，在公婆的催促下，这对第一次见面的新人被关进了房间。

先发制人，这家伙这么有钱，要是以为我是看上他们家的钱以后指不定怎么折腾我呢，要是还有些不可描述的不良嗜好，我就更惨了！  
白宇想到这些，在朱一龙说话前先出了声。“  
第一次见面你好，我叫白宇，一个21世纪独立自主的Omega，理想生活是不结婚自给自足过自个的小日子，我是被我妈雇了一堆保镖强迫嫁给你的！我看你一表人才，应该不会为难我吧？”  
“也就是你不愿意和我结婚咯？”一个玩味的笑容，白宇并没有从这个表情中推测出什么来。  
“我这种21世纪新兴Omega怎么可能会同意一门包办婚姻！自由恋爱才是王道。”  
“嗯，你继续。”朱一龙舔了舔后牙槽。  
“继续，继续啥？我说完了我的情况，你也说一下你的情况啊。”说完情况才知道你是战友还是敌人啊。  
“我？”朱一龙是坐在沙发上的，姿态放松。  
而白宇是坐在椅子上，显得比较拘谨，毕竟他现在在别人的老巢里，人为刀俎我为鱼肉。  
“差不多吧，我反正也是被逼的，我本来没有结婚计划的，架不住老妈一哭二闹三上吊。”  
白宇听到这里，眼里闪过一道光，所以是友军？  
“她说我平时太忙了，都没时间陪他，逼我结婚，要我整个孙子陪陪她。”  
听到这里，白宇一只手捂住屁股，心情跟做了云霄飞车一样，刚刚攀到顶峰，现在以不知道多少的动力向下加速度行驶。  
这友军还想我生娃，要生娃的友军不是友军！  
朱一龙在白宇心中由友军一下子被打上敌人的标签。  
“还要生娃啊，能不生吗？”白宇这声嘀咕得很轻，更像是自言自语，朱一龙好像没听清楚，问了句，“你在说什么？”  
“没什么，就是，那个，你看，我们俩第一天认识，就直接脱光上床也不太现实，别说生娃了……”  
白宇的声音越来越弱，到最后轻得和蚊子一样只有嗡嗡嗡了。  
“你不想生，不想和我上床我可以理解，毕竟咱俩都不是牲口，说交配就交配的。你要是愿意的话，我们俩签个协议，时效3年，到期就离婚，互不相欠。”  
“离婚你妈愿意？她不是指望着你给她生孙子玩？”  
“她总不能拿刀架你脖子上逼你生孩子吧，难不成她还能让你怀孕？现在遂了她的愿，结了婚，她能消停个几年，等他觉得时间差不多了该催我们生娃了的时候，就说你不能生育，好聚好散离婚就是了。”  
这个剧情发展让白宇有点受宠若惊，猝不及防。

这家伙应该是有备而来，不管今天结婚对象是谁他应该都是这套说辞，这样也好，消停3年，离了婚就自由了，一个不能生育的Omega也不会有人再逼婚了，这3年就演演戏就行了，也挺好。  
“我觉得你的想法很对，非常对，很有价值！”  
“我合同已经拟好了，你看看？”  
朱一龙从床头柜里拿出两份合同，一式两份。  
白宇接过合同，暗自惊叹这货准备的够齐全的，然后还是端详起了合同，毕竟才刚接触，万一这家伙是个黑芝麻汤圆，玩什么文字陷阱什么的把自己卖了，还是要小心点的。

“你要不是不太懂一些条款，可以直接问我，我是律师，我可以直接为你解答。”看着白宇紧皱的眉头他温馨提醒，“当然你要是信任不过我，你也可以联系你认识的律师，帮你仔细看看。”  
“你是律师啊，幸会幸会，那以后有啥法律问题就找你咨询了。”插科打诨习惯了，白宇顺嘴了，一句客套话就直接不过大脑蹦了出来，紧接着他就闭嘴了。  
咨询个毛线球，和律师离婚能让你输到只穿一条内裤出门！等等，他们家看起来很有钱，我好像也没什么东西值得他贪图。还是先看合同，先看合同。

白宇大致翻完了合同。  
“我大致说一下，内容其实就是，从今天起3年内，你和我必须在双方亲属面前扮演好恩爱夫妻的角色，彼此的私生活则互不干涉，但是绝对不能被人抓到把柄或者错处，就是你想在外面怎么玩都随你，但是不能被拍到，被一切可能认识知道的人看到。财产方面，大部分财产在我父母名下，我这些年也有些积蓄，婚后财产对半分，就当对你这三年的补偿，而且这事对你不太公平，不育对一个Omega的名声来说是致命的打击，所以我会给予你相应的补偿。"  
"财产啥的就不用了，虽然说我们家看起来没你们家这么有钱，但是让我啃啃老也是没问题的，而且我自己有手有脚有事业的，能自己赚钱的。”  
白宇对朱一龙的戒备心开始降下来了，能对假结婚对象提出魂后财产对半的人，应该不会是坏人，“我看了下也没啥问题，财产那条删掉我就可以签了。”  
“你不再看看，或找个律师，你不怕我坑你。”朱一龙疑惑地看着白宇。  
“不用不用，条款内容也不多，你钱都肯跟我对半了，哪会坑我。”  
“财产那条我不会删的，换任何一个Omega被这么耽搁几年还要落个不能生育的名声，这点补偿在我看来都是不够的。你觉得没问题就直接签吧。财产到时候你动不动随你。”  
好像拗不过眼前这位法律意义上的丈夫，白宇想了想，财产真给了自己，自己不用就是了，或者捐了啥的。两个人在合同上签下了大名。

包办婚姻变成了协议夫妻，白宇长舒一口气。得救了。


	3. 包办婚姻（三）嫁入豪门？（上）

同床共枕，不，枕头还是分开的，一人一个  
同床不共枕的临时同居生活就这么开始了。

简单的互相介绍——主要为了串供。  
朱一龙  
男  
Alpha  
31岁，生日4月16日  
信息素：黑巧克力  
职业：律师，目前是事务所合伙人  
喜欢的食物：火锅  
讨厌的东西：鸡  
酒精过敏  
喜欢的颜色：绿色  
……

大致上就这么些了，毕竟两个刚刚认识且只有协议关系的假夫夫，能互相介绍些啥？  
白宇在脑袋里将朱一龙的形象关联上这些信息，然后换到自己做介绍。  
“白宇，29岁，4月8日生日，信息素：芝士。职业：漫画家，说起来快到月底了，我本来应该闭关赶在我的deadline前将这个月的份额上交的。喜欢的颜色嘛，好想也没有特别喜欢的。差不多了吧？”  
可以交流的东西着实够少。

毕竟是自己家，无话可聊后  
朱一龙拿起laptop就直接开始办公  
而白宇看他一副忙忙碌碌噼里啪啦摁键盘的声音莫名心烦。  
嘿！整的只有你有工作一样，我马上要截稿了我也很忙的好嘛！

截稿？  
等等  
好像  
被亲妈送出来的时候只带了一个手机  
干干净净的一张卡一个钢镚都没带  
连证件，都是被亲爹亲妈偷走不知道走了什么后门给办了证  
还没到自己手里呢。  
好吧，钱财乃身外之物，不是重点。  
重点是，他一屋子的作案工具——画板，平板，稿件  
…… 

白宇试图和朱一龙沟通，我能回娘家打包自己的东西么？  
书桌前埋头工作的朱一龙打发他，见过出嫁的Omega当天回娘家的吗？  
明天再回去。  
一句话噎死了白宇，乖乖接受了自己今天只能抱着手机和Alpha窝在家里待一天的事实。 

晚上睡觉的时候，白宇睡的很“难受”。  
他睡姿一直不太好，习惯了在床上滚来滚去，一下子边上多了个人，好像还很自然而然地入睡了。  
于是只剩下白宇一个人非常不自在又没办法翻来覆去地躺在陌生的环境中失眠。  
翌日，白宇精气神非常的差，黑眼圈挂在白皙的脸上，非常的明显。  
不过至少可以回家拿装备了。

而后续婚礼的事项一概由公公婆婆和朱一龙负责，大致方案定下来后给白宇看一眼，白宇点个头就行。  
服装都是定制的，给白宇量好尺寸就行。  
新房的布置倒是被名义上的公婆和丈夫四处拎着看，最后到底买了些啥白宇自己都不知道。  
不过婆婆听说了白宇是漫画家，大手一挥，决定在婚房里也白宇安一个小工作室，倒也是让他心里十分感动。  
两家父母的交情让这个婆婆对白宇也是十分的偏爱，恨不得把所有最好的东西都给自己的儿媳妇。  
想到3年后要离婚，白宇心里油然而生几分内疚感，但是想想，不离婚自己就得生孩子，愧疚感又消散了几分。

白宇婚礼前的日常就是，有事没事被拎着出去买买买，买完了窝回房间里继续赶稿子。  
朱一龙的日常则是，陪着父母买买买，买完继续上班。 

 

“慈善晚宴？”  
好吧，直到刚刚被佣人套上了礼服，婆婆递来了张邀请函。  
“对，有个慈善晚宴邀请我们家去，这种场合去太多了，我和你爸都不太想去了，你和一龙这次代替我们参加就好了。没啥特别需要注意的地方，不过有喜欢的东西就只管拍下来，不用考虑价格。”  
自己的婆家到底有多壕？  
白宇心里一直没个准，听完这番话，白宇决定等会上网搜一下。

搜完白宇愣了愣  
得，自己这随便一嫁嫁进了首富家？  
还有，朱一龙你个律师，怎么整得和个混娱乐圈的大明星一样？  
还Omega最想嫁的Alpha第一位，我呸！  
我是不想嫁给你这玩意。  
绯闻对象从富家千金社交名媛电影小花人气女星到时尚小生软萌鲜肉各行各业美O帅O全给闹了个遍？  
没想到你这浓眉大眼正经得像个人一样的朱一龙，原来私生活这么糜乱？  
怪不得协议里写了不干涉彼此私生活  
这要是干涉了影响你去外面拈花惹草是吧！  
好吧，其实和我也没啥关系，他越乱我越自由。

朱一龙下班晚了，事务所处理工作拖了一些时间，白宇拿着自己的邀请函先去了晚宴。  
也好，应该很多狗仔盯着朱一龙，我要是和他同行  
可能明天就在娱乐板块头条了：  
首富之子全世界Omega最想嫁的Alpha又有新欢！

想到这里白宇觉得自己还是在晚宴上当个透明人比较好。  
晚会确实没多少意思，这种上游社会的社交让白宇浑身不舒服  
宴会进程过半，朱一龙还没到，而场面着实无聊  
白宇脚底抹上油，溜回家继续投入创作中。 

朱一龙彻夜未归，白宇难得睡了个自在的觉，自然醒的那种。  
昨夜熬得晚，总算把这个月的稿子熬完了。  
一觉睡到自然醒，房间里没有名义上丈夫回来过的痕迹，白宇倒不关心朱一龙是出去鬼混了还是加班彻夜未归了。  
他给负责自己稿件的编辑打了个电话，约定了下午去咖啡店交稿。  
以前都是让人来家里拿的，不过，白宇觉得让人家来朱一龙家拿稿子不太好。  
主要是懒得编啥理由，一下子搬到了最高档的别墅区，可能换谁都难免背后想议论一下。  
衣柜里一水整齐的西装，便服也有就是和自己平时的风格差距有点大。  
不过白宇上次回娘家还是从衣柜里偷出了几件格子衫大裤衩的，当然还有最爱的渔夫帽！  
趁着家里父母不在，白宇换上了自己的衣服带上稿件溜了出去。  
座驾也有点嚣张，和白老师一贯平易近人的形象不太符合。  
他只能将车停得远一点，离咖啡店还有个近一公里就下车换成步行。  
交完稿子，等编辑走远了，才敢离开咖啡店。  
然后火速飞奔回家，试图在家里没人的时候赶紧溜回去。

不过白宇的运气好像不怎么样  
开了门，婆婆一脸正一脸严肃地坐在沙发上，一副心情很不好的样子。  
白宇寻思着，虽然我穿得乱七八糟了点，但不至于脸色这么难看吧。  
看到人总不好假装自己透明人溜回房间，白宇只好尴尬地挤出一个笑脸。  
“妈，回来了，怎么脸色这么差？”

婆婆其实刚刚压根没注意到他，被叫了一声后才看到白宇，看白宇穿着格子衬衫和大裤衩从门口进来，婆婆神情从严肃一下子转为了心疼。  
“我们小白回来了啊，看这收拾都没收拾就出去散心了的样子可是心疼死我了，放心，妈一定给你主持公道！”

？？？


	4. 包办婚姻（四）嫁入豪门？（下）

白宇愣住了，发生了什么？  
这个剧情反转得我有点看不懂。

白宇还没搞清楚情况，婆婆掏出手机拨给了儿子。  
当然，没拨通。  
上班时间，手机不一定时时刻刻顾着的。   
“这个不孝子！还不接我电话，气死我了！”  
“妈你消消气，别气坏自个身子啊。”  
白宇从茶几上拿了杯水递给了婆婆  
“喝口水冷静冷静，冷静冷静。”  
婆婆喝完水，激动的心情稍稍平复一点，一把抓住白宇的手  
“小白，真是委屈你了，我那个不争气的儿子都结婚了也不知道收敛一点，整天跟那些不三不四的人鬼混，昨天还彻夜不归，还被那些记者拍到那种有辱家门的照片，妈真的对不起你啊，你妈妈把你养的这么好嫁进我们家，我是绝对不会让你受欺负的！” 

机智的白宇从这一番话中意识到发生了什么  
他名义上的丈夫朱一龙估计又上娱乐版头条了。  
“妈，你消消气，那些记者听风就是雨的，瞎写呢，我不放在心上的。”  
“小白你别这样委屈自己，我不好好教训这个败家玩意我就真对不起你了，以前没结婚前久算了，结婚了也不知道收敛些的啊，就算什么都没发生，媒体瞎写，苍蝇也不叮无缝的蛋啊，他要是规规矩矩地和那些不三不四的人保持距离，能被人拍到那些东西吗！”  
有点适得其反。

白宇偷摸摸给朱一龙发了条消息：赶紧回你妈电话，你妈气头上要收拾你呢。  
此时的朱一龙，开会中，手机静音震动也没开。  
完全不知道亲妈在一次次“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨”中即将暴走。  
不，已经暴走了。她停下来夺命连环call，拨通了另一个号码。  
“帮我把朱一龙的所有卡锁了。” 

！！！  
白宇一脸懵逼。  
Hello？  
你们有钱人有事吗？  
我是在演狗血豪门电视剧吗？  
我只想安安稳稳过完这三年，不想掺合你们的爱恨情仇！  
按照电视剧的发展接下来朱一龙应该要以为是我在告状在他妈耳边吹风，用心险恶地想拆散他和他在外面的情人！  
白宇就眼前发生的一切脑了部狗血爱情家庭伦理剧。  
总之就是三个字，心好累。 

婆婆在封完朱一龙的银行卡后，心情好了一些，回房歇着去了。  
白宇如释重负，也赶紧溜回了房间。  
回房第一步，打开手机搜索朱一龙的新闻。   
果真，娱乐版的头条：  
朱一龙慈善晚宴疑携新欢，好事将近！

白宇点进去一看：  
昨日XX慈善晚宴在XXX酒店举办，晚宴汇集了龙城大批黄金单身汉，其中以朱一龙最为吸引人关注。而最近有知情人爆料，朱一龙已经秘密订婚，不日即将举办婚礼。而此次慈善晚会朱一龙则被拍到与一年轻美貌的女子举止亲密，当众搂搂抱抱，让人不禁联想到传言。以往朱一龙也曾经与许多知名Omega传过绯闻，但都没有被拍到过如此“实锤”的照片，想来应该该女子可能真的是传说中朱一龙的结婚对象了。无论如何小编啊都要送上祝福，虽然龙城的黄金单身汉又少了一位，但是还是有好多优质Alpha还是未婚状态的，接下来我们就再来扒一扒这些黄金单身汉…… 

朱一龙与女子亲密照.jpg

看完照片，确实挺那么像回事的  
再联想到昨晚彻夜未归的朱一龙，这怕不是干柴对烈火，一点就着，就这么直接酒店开房直接上了吧。  
说好了各管各的但不能被拍到呢，白宇腹诽着  
同时感觉头上被戴了顶绿油油的原谅帽。  
“要想生活过得去，头上必须带点绿。”  
联想到第一天自我介绍的时候朱一龙说绿色是自己最喜欢的颜色，白宇的心情有点凝重。

实际上也没凝重到哪里去，白宇就开始管自己嘻嘻哈哈了  
看看电影看看小说看看动漫看看漫画，一个漫画家要保持自己灵感不枯竭就要多去汲取养分！  
沉浸在自己的世界都快把朱一龙这茬子事给忘记了的时候  
朱一龙电话打了过来。  
“你出来帮我开个门，我妈把我门禁卡给废了。”  
语气有点阴沉，隔着手机都能感受到一股低气压。  
“好好好，我马上下来。”  
白宇冲下了楼，给在外面等了好一会的朱一龙开了门。

好巧不巧的，朱一龙刚进门，亲妈就出来了。   
“你还愿意回来啊？我还以为你都快忘了你妈是谁了呢！”  
白宇只见婆婆从房间里一边走一边说着，最后坐在了沙发上，一副你今天不给我交代清楚我就没你这个儿子的气场。  
“我还没问你干嘛锁我卡呢？你倒是先赖上我了？”  
白宇看了看在沙发上置气的婆婆，和在自己边上好像啥都不知道就直接开怼亲妈的老公，有点懵，只好打哈哈，当和事佬。

“你少说两句，咱妈气头上呢，嘴甜一点！”  
转头又对着婆婆赔着笑脸  
“妈，我看一龙他应该是上班太忙了才没接你电话的，你消消气，说不定是误会呢。” 

“误会什么误会啊！以前和那些不三不四的小明星传出什么绯闻就算了，我也没管你什么。结婚这事也是你同意的不是我逼的，结果你结了婚也不知道收敛一些的，还和那些男男女女的勾搭在一起啊？”  
“你在说什么，我怎么了？”  
朱一龙昨晚参加完宴会后直接回了律所加了一晚上班，又忙到现在才回家  
结果一回家发现自己给亲妈锁门外不给进了，着实有点“冤”  
而且一进门还被劈头盖脸一通骂，平日里对家里人脾气好到不行的朱一龙着实有点上头。

白宇听完这对母子的谈话，顿时理顺了  
得，朱一龙大概压根不知道自己又又又上头条的事了。  
为了防止这对母子鸡同鸭讲吵起来  
白宇摸出手机戳了几下屏幕调出了原先的搜索记录，打开网页递给到了朱一龙手上  
“你先看，看完再和妈吵。”  
朱一龙接过手机，将文章和照片看完  
一股刚刚吃了苍蝇一般恶心的表情就出来了。  
本来状态就不太好的他气压变得更低，拨通了一个电话。  
“喂，昨天碰瓷我的那女的你去给我查查清楚，想红想疯了还找人拍我，媒体那边也帮我搞定。”  
电话打完，朱一龙平复了一下心情，试图哄一下亲妈。  
“我这次被人算计了，我真没有在外面乱来。”

“你个大律师还会被人算计？算计别人还差不多。”  
亲妈还上头着呢  
“人亲家母要是看到新闻怎么办？小白这么好一孩子嫁到我们家，结果你就给我整这么一遭？我信誓旦旦和小白妈妈说我们家一定好好对小白，然后你转头和那些不三不四的人就勾搭一起了？” 

“妈，这次一龙被算计了，下次他会注意的，你看他也没真的和你说的那些人搅和在一起，都是误会误会。”  
白宇被这对母子折服了，不过从各个角度出发，婆婆都是为了自个出头，也让白宇有些动容。  
当然朱一龙就显得有点躺着中枪了，被人碰瓷了还给亲妈这么一通折腾。  
“要不是小白为你说话，你今天就休想进这个家门！  
小白下次再有这种事情你也别给这个没良心的开门了，他爱去哪去哪，别回来了！”  
“妈你消消气，消消气。”  
白宇给朱一龙使了个颜色，还愣着干嘛，还不去哄你妈！ 

好一通折腾，这对母子终于“和解”了，这个和事佬白宇当的非常心累。  
这对母子多少岁了？？？  
还要人哄的，好心累啊。 

回了房间，白宇由于浪费太多口水导致口干舌燥，一句话都不想同朱一龙说。  
倒是朱一龙一直盯着他，欲言又止的。 

“不好意思，这次是我没注意到，给人拍到了。后续我会处理好的，那女的我会封杀她的，算计到我头上了，会让他付出代价的。”  
“你和谁好我不介意，就是你乱来的时候能不能多注意点啊，至少熬过这三年吧。  
要求都是你提的，我只要配合就行了。  
万万没想到，先违约的是你啊？”  
白宇的口气有些调侃，虽然说朱一龙这次是被算计了，但多数也是因为先前作风不太好，给人逮住空子了。  
说无辜吧，也算自作自受。  
狗血家庭剧他是没心思陪这一家子演的。  
原先第一面朱一龙美好皮囊给在白宇心中颇高的印象分和后续没有强迫自己生孩子的理智分，多多少少因为这次的事情拉低了些。

“今天多谢了，后面我会注意的，至少名分和面子得给你。  
刚才妈说我夜不归宿，下次加班我会记得和你报备一下的。  
毕竟第一次结婚，表面功夫没做到位，抱歉了。”

第一次结婚……你还想再结一次？  
这话白宇只是在心里吐槽了一下，差点说出口但硬生生吞了下去，改口道  
“好了好了，今天这茬事过去了，你不是说了你昨天通宵加班了吗，赶紧去休息。”  
“那个，我妈把我卡锁了。我要是进不来你帮我开个门呗？”  
“哦哦哦，对了，不是锁的是银行卡吗？”  
“银行卡也锁了，家里给我开的卡给锁了，但是钱我自己有，平时都是用自己的，并不会特别影响我，每次锁卡，主要是不让我进门。”  
“你不是自己有房子吗？”  
“我要是真不回来给我妈骂一顿，后果会更严重。”  
还是个孝子呢，也是，不然也不会同意结婚了。 

 

隔天，本以为这档子混账事算是清了。  
可是白宇千算万算没算到，朱一龙为了防止以后有人费尽心思上门倒贴蹭热度，直接把结婚证给发在微博上了。 

朱一龙：已婚，烦各路大仙别惦记了。  
结婚证.jpg


	5. 包办婚姻（五）结婚照

白宇是第一次见自个的结婚证  
照片当然是P的了，他万分感谢他亲妈，没选到特别丑的照片，至少结婚证上的照片，至少自己长得和朱一龙还算般配。  
等等，为什么我的关注点是这个？  
白宇反应过来，现在的重点应该是，朱一龙，把结婚证带着照片一块发微博了！！！

一个电话飚过去，没滴两声就被接起来了  
“你发微博也不和我商量一下啊？”一接通白宇就开始兴师问罪。  
“抱歉，我应该提前和你说一下。”朱一龙倒是很客气，显得白宇有点小题大作。  
“发个结婚证封面就好了，干嘛照片也发出来？”对方老老实实道歉了白宇感觉自己一拳打在了棉花上，好吧，人家都道歉了你还能咋办。  
“只发封面别人就真以为那女的是我老婆了。”  
“……你说的好像也没错……”  
“结婚照还没拍，如果拍了的话就直接发结婚照了。而且到时候婚礼阵仗那么大，你的照片肯定会流出去的，不如我自己发。”  
好像也是，白宇三言两语就被朱一龙哄完了，觉得朱一龙好像这么处理没啥毛病。  
反射弧可以环绕地球一圈的白宇挂完电话又哼着歌看了会微博才意识到，等等，我这不得被人从出生到现在扒个底朝天？

白宇微博有两个号  
一个披着自己漫画家的id：怀特森，用来发布更新和粉丝互动的。  
另一个是私人号：白宇White。  
等白宇的反射神经绕完地球一圈走完一整个反射弧后  
他带着不详的预感打开了私人微博号  
消息栏的999+让白宇有点不知所措，私信，@，评论，通知全都爆满。  
吃瓜群众力量大  
朱一龙的颜值粉失去了自己的老公纷纷使出祖传洪荒之力——我倒是要看看哪个小妖精就这么勾走了我老公！

没多久白宇的所有可查询到的信息就在微博上流传开了  
白宇并没有什么“黑料”可供粉丝们指手画脚  
倒是好多颜粉观赏白宇的微博后，纷纷疑惑  
这个白宇怎么每一张照片都长得不一样，而且他到底多少岁？早  
几年的照片还是个长相周正的小鲜肉，再早两年照片一股浓浓直男风一看就是直男审美，这两年留起了小胡子活脱脱一个大叔。  
而且白宇的微博画风非常有趣  
众多朱一龙老婆粉心路历程从：我要看看是哪个小妖精勾走了我的老公到这个小妖精为什么有点可爱再到看见奇形怪状的自拍的这个小可爱笑死我了，最后翻到白宇某些角度正常的阳光帅气他拍纷纷变成了朱一龙和白宇的CP粉。

白宇收获了无数个艾特，内容大抵相似：  
本来寻思着是哪个妖艳贱货勾走了我的老公，结果……真香@白宇white  
老公结婚了，结果发现老公的对象是个无敌大可爱，我就放心了@白宇white  
我从朱一龙的颜狗变成白宇的粉只花了10分钟@白宇White  
外面那些一心想嫁我们大律师的Omega歇歇吧，我们大律师老婆全世界最可爱！@白宇White  
……

当然不可能所有人都对白宇怀着善意的，也有部分人来白宇的微博下面挑衅  
最搞笑的是还有人建了个号叫“朱一龙和白宇今天离婚了吗？”并且@白宇White。  
一系列的反应让白宇着实有点纳闷。  
讲道理被攻击才是正常的，毕竟朱一龙号称“最想嫁的Alpha”，但这些粉丝倒戈的也太快了吧！  
上一秒喊着“哥哥X我”，“老公X我”，下一秒就你们真般配，祝福……  
而且我的微博咋了，你们一个个就这么对勾走你们老公的小妖精转粉了！！！

好吧好吧，多少算个好消息吧，至少没被人私信9999+骂道不敢打开微博对白宇就是个好消息了。  
白宇一边也庆幸自己有两个号，工作号和私人号是分开的，而且工作号保密工作做的很好，性别年纪长相都是个迷。  
翻着翻着，“叮咚”一声，微信发来条消息。

朱一龙：微博互关一下吧。  
白宇：你这么大阵仗，到时离婚不得腥风血雨？  
朱一龙：到时候再说呗，车到山前必有路。  
白宇：做戏要做这么全吗？还得和你在微博秀恩爱……  
朱一龙：合同可规定了，要在双方亲属面前扮演好恩爱夫妻。  
白宇：那是家属，又没规定要在微博做戏。  
朱一龙：微博不秀恩爱，万一无良媒体瞎写，双方家属看见了也会认为我们感情有问题的。  
白宇：……

白宇觉得自己好像被算计了。  
可是朱一龙说的好像也对  
于是老老实实和朱一龙互关了，心里感慨  
谁特么晓得自己协议结婚的对象还是个网红律师！！！

接下来几天，朱一龙处理完事务所的工作，白宇被拎着去拍了结婚照。  
摄影师不停地对着这对新人说“你们可以更亲密点。”“靠近一点。”“当我们不存在，不用放不开。”“笑一个，不要摆着脸。”……  
尴尬，僵硬，放不开。  
这谁放得开啊！结婚照欸，这可是结婚照欸，我能勉强给你挤出一个笑容都是客气了！  
两个人都放不太开，谁也没比谁表现好，两个人硬生生将自己凹成了假笑Boys，一股子塑料爱情既视感，摄影师拍得头有点大。  
这两位的颜值都是杠杠滴，这么拍起来就那么“尬”呢？

“两位新郎亲一个吧！”摄影师觉得他们俩状态都不太对，觉得可能是陌生人在场两位新人不好意思，让他们俩亲亲抱抱举高高越过心里防线就好了。  
白宇第一反应想跑，但是身子只是微微侧倾，就被朱一龙抓住了胳膊。  
朱一龙另一只手放在白宇后背，白宇啥都没反应过来，Alpha闭上了眼将头靠了上来，用唇封住了白宇未脱口而出的话语。  
摄影师立马按下快门，记录下了这一幕。  
“对对对，就这样！”


	6. 包办婚姻（六）互相伤害

朱一龙的偷袭致使白宇大脑短路，四片嘴唇的轻触，没伸舌头白宇都该谢天谢地了。  
而摄影师却不打算放过他们：“再多亲几次，从各个角度多拍些，到时候好选择。”  
亲都亲了，白宇欲哭无泪，亲一次和亲十次亲百次在当前的场合也没什么区别。  
万年单身Omega就这么被夺去了first kiss，内心想打死朱一龙的心思都有了，但是碍于有旁人在场也不好发作。  
哭哭啼啼地跟朱一龙理论自己的初吻这个选项不太符合实际，也显得不太有面子……

我一个新时代独立自主Omega怎么能被人亲一下就要死要活！  
这货一看就是万O丛中过，片叶不沾身的老司机，不能被他比下去，不就接个吻么！  
老子豁出去了！气势不能输！  
然后两个人就在摄影师的镜头前，花式kiss了好几十次。  
的确跨过那道心里防线剩下的照片就好拍了。

亲都亲了，牵个小手怎么了？  
亲都亲了，拥抱一下怎么了？  
亲都亲了，背一下怎么了？  
亲都亲了，被抱住举高高然后再亲一口怎么了？  
……

这对协议夫夫“入戏”了，笑容动作表情都渐入佳境，眼神里也似有爱意。  
摄影师十分满意，一整天的拍摄下来，出了不少的杰作。

当结婚照后期处理完后，打包发给了两位新人及家属，看着儿子和儿媳妇的恩爱照，公婆乐开了花，反反复复甄选后，选出了十几张备选的照片，又来回斟酌了好几回。

这张最正式，印出来挂在新房客厅！  
这张接吻的太恩爱了，冲洗出来放进相框让一龙放在办公室天天看着！  
这张背着小白的太有爱了，放在玄关！  
……  
除此之外还选了好几张照片洗出来放在家里，供公公婆婆日日观赏。

而朱一龙又一次在未告知白宇的情况下，发了微博。  
朱一龙：❤️  
结婚照九宫格.jpg

白宇打开微博又被消息轰炸了，9999+的信息让他摸不着头脑。结婚证那波的余威有这么强吗？  
然后他点开了消息  
“啊啊啊，你们好配啊！”  
“这是神仙夫夫啊！”  
“爱了爱了，只有我一个人期待他们俩生下来的娃会有多好看吗！”  
“眼睛是不会说谎的，我表演一个托马斯360°回旋当场去世！”  
“AWSL！！！”  
……

都是些啥东西，直到白宇刷到了朱一龙的微博。  
白宇脸有点绿，朱一龙咋你秀恩爱还上瘾了？？？  
又一个电话飚过去，秒接。  
“你怎么又发微博了？”  
“爸妈说好看，发微博给大家都瞧瞧。”  
算你狠……白宇默默在心里的小本本上又记了一次朱一龙的名字。  
挂完电话，装模作样转发了朱一龙的秀恩爱微博。心里气呼呼地计划着下次朱一龙叫他开门假装自己睡着了让他在门外等着或者睡办公室去！

婚礼的准备异常琐碎，从婚房装修家具选购到婚宴布置服装拟邀人员，大大小小的细节都在公公婆婆的安排下一点点落实，直到所有的请帖都送了出去，准备工作总算是结束了。  
白宇琢磨着反正要离婚的，也别邀请什么同学朋友了，结果还没和朱一龙商量，公婆和亲爹亲妈翻出了自己从小到大的通讯录把从幼儿园穿开裆裤时候的同学老师一直到大学的同学老师邀请了个遍……  
Ok, I am fine.  
真结婚了住进婚房了我就不能把朱一龙锁外面了，呵，你今天别想回家了。

当晚，白宇把自己手机开了飞行模式，然后美滋滋连着Wifi继续high，对所有朱一龙发来的微信都假装没看到。  
朱一龙：开个门  
朱一龙：睡了吗？  
朱一龙：你不给我开门我得睡办公室了  
朱一龙：……

当然朱一龙最后求助了一下自己亲妈，语气略带委屈地说媳妇睡了自己进不了家门了，希望母上大人高抬贵手，举手之劳打个电话解锁他的门卡。  
亲妈到儿媳妇门口看了看，发现房间灯是亮的，朱一龙前科累累，让她一下子联系到了自己儿子又惹儿媳妇生气，于是对自己的亲儿子说了句，你媳妇来让我解锁我就解锁。  
朱一龙：我怀疑自己是垃圾桶里捡来的。  
然后默默去酒店开了间房。

隔日，白宇在床上打了好几个滚，才懒懒地拿出手机回复朱一龙的微信。  
朱一龙：我去酒店睡吧，我妈不给我开门。  
白宇乐的美滋滋，虚伪地回复：抱歉啊，昨天太累了就直接睡下了。  
朱一龙：睡的好吗？  
白宇：还不错，神清气爽。  
朱一龙：我快到家了，开个门。  
白宇：你不去上班吗💼  
朱一龙：我回来拿点东西。  
白宇：好

白宇整了朱一龙一遭，心情大好，乐呵呵地给朱一龙开了门。然后，遇到了人生的滑铁卢……  
朱一龙回来是拿点东西，东西=白宇。

白宇再被父母关在家里强行嫁了后又碰到了被名义上的丈夫抱上了车带到了公司。  
朱一龙的说辞是，只有一张门卡，反正白宇是在家办公，干脆去他办公室办公得了，他办公室够大。  
白宇是强烈抗议就差抱着柱子了，无奈Alpha和Omega在力气上有点悬殊，没打过，被朱一龙一个公主抱抱上了车。  
白宇的心情，晴转雷暴。完全没办法给朱一龙什么好脸色。

车子快到公司了，朱一龙贴在他耳边说：“夫人笑一个，等等大家都看着呢。”  
白宇翻了个白眼，心里问候了朱一龙百八十次。  
到了，车子停下后，朱一龙下了车，还装得很绅士地替白宇开门，一副好好先生的做派。  
白宇下车后朱一龙挽住了白宇的手，一脸从容地走进办公楼上了电梯。  
白宇忍着想爆揍朱一龙的火气强颜欢笑，拼命地表现地很淡定。  
从车子到办公楼从电梯再到顶楼的办公室，这大概是白宇走过最长的一段路了。  
一进办公室白宇就甩开了朱一龙的胳膊，一屁股坐在了沙发上。

办公室确实非常大，办公区域和会客区域划分的很开，装潢得也非常有格调，位置还是顶楼，窗外直接可以看整个龙城的全景，如果不是被强迫待在这地方的话，白宇觉得让他待在这里画画应该也不错。但是逆反心理导致他一肚子怨气，看到朱一龙就没有什么好脸色。  
他缩在沙发里抱着屏保自顾自得，朱一龙看他自己一个人玩得很开心，于是把门锁了开始办公。  
锁门的声响略大，白宇听到声音警觉地抬头看了眼朱一龙。  
“防止你跑了我又得睡酒店。”朱一龙也不掩饰啥了，摊手表示自己的无奈，“我妈看上去不准备解锁我的卡了，我不牢牢绑着你，你要是跑了我可惨了。”  
“呵。”白宇一个白眼，“你牛，你厉害，我玩不过你。”

“我忘带笔了。”  
“品牌型号，我直接让助理去买。”  
“我饿了。”  
“想吃什么我让人送过来。”  
“想上厕所。”  
“那边是独立卫生间，不用出去和其他员工挤公厕。”  
……

白宇在平板上给以小恶魔形象给朱一龙画了个简笔画，用红色写上了恶魔两个字。  
不就是互相伤害吗，看我整不死你！


	7. 包办婚姻（七）婚礼—上

白宇过了几天朱一龙随身行李般的生活，还要在每天上下班电梯里沐浴来自员工的各种眼神。所幸马上婚礼了，Omega要回娘家带着等“过门”。朱一龙的母上大人在白宇回娘家准备的时候终于解锁了朱一龙的门卡。  
根据龙城本地婚俗，Omega出嫁，Omega一大早要起床装扮，伴娘/伴郎需要早早在Omega家准备好，Alpha须在吉时到Omega家通过Omega方伴娘/伴郎的重重考验方能接走Omega。  
白宇的伴郎是几个堂表兄弟和发小，婚礼前一天他们已经在白宇家“蓄势待发”，帮忙把家里布置的热热闹闹，一群人窝在客厅商讨了隔天要怎么折腾Alpha新郎和他带来的伴郎。想到一条记录一条，需要道具的立刻有弟兄去买。

婚礼当天，一打化妆师在新郎和伴郎起床后给他们做了造型，造型做完了的伴郎开始捣鼓该怎么折腾Alpha那边的人。白宇则放话，红包随便要，朱一龙家最不缺钱，红包不给满绝对不能放他们进来。  
一切准备好后，白宇家门口停了一排的豪车，朱一龙和伴郎团浩浩荡荡地从车上下来。  
进门红包，岳父岳母在门口等着儿婿，朱一龙再给岳父岳母递上了两个大红包后，顺利地过了关。  
进了房门，迎来了第一波刁难。Omega方的伴郎用绳子将苹果吊了起来，需要新郎和一位Alpha方伴郎一起一人咬一口苹果才算过关。白宇的房间在二楼，客厅里有摄像师全程跟拍，为了让白宇也共同欣赏被折腾的朱一龙，他的房间有实况转播。于是白宇在自己的房间看着显示屏，笑得人仰马翻，眼角的褶子堆叠起来粉底都掉了一层，化妆师急急忙忙得给他补妆，并要求他严格控制表情，不要再“掉粉”了。  
朱一龙和一位伴郎想尽办法咬苹果，但这苹果好像成精了，伴郎张大嘴巴贴着苹果的一边试图固定住苹果，然后朱一龙一准备咬苹果，苹果就贴着他的嘴边滑开了，伴郎只好重新去找溜走的苹果固定，然后朱一龙没咬到又溜走。这样反复了几次伴郎看不下去了，让朱一龙负责固定苹果，然后一口就咬到了苹果。被一个小小苹果搞的颜面尽失的朱一龙不信邪继续尝试继续失败，然后继续失败，伴郎只好让朱一龙继续固定苹果，然后自己咬了一口但没完全咬下来，用牙齿卡住苹果好让朱一龙成功咬到了苹果。  
苹果是搞定了，但关卡可不可能这么简单就结束了。O方伴郎拿出一个平板，平板上循环着几首歌曲的名字，分别是《小苹果》，《学猫叫》，《纤夫的爱》，《大花轿》，《江南style》，《卡路里》，《最炫名族风》……等一系列神曲。O方伴郎讲解了下规则，朱一龙喊停后屏幕停止，选中的歌曲A方新郎和伴郎需要在十分钟内学完并表演，O方新郎在房间里通过实况观赏，认定合格则算过关。  
朱一龙笑的有点尴尬，本想拿出看家本领和O方伴郎讨价还价，可O方伴郎中带头的那个死也不松口，一群人在起哄。  
“跳个舞都不愿意，还想娶我们白宇！太没诚意了！”一片嘘声。  
朱一龙强挤出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑：“好吧好吧，跳就跳。”转头对着镜头，“老婆大人，我从小四肢不协调，要是跳不好，你多多包含，让我过了吧！”还双手合十一脸无辜地拜托了的姿势。  
朱一龙一声“停”，pad上红底白字三个大字——大花轿。  
朱一龙和一干伴郎看着视频里的画面学习着舞蹈，说学习可能太高看他们了，那场面更像群魔狂舞，10分钟能希望学得多好呢，要的只是那个“笑果”。短暂的十分钟过去了，一群大男人赶鸭子摆好阵仗，随着音响里音乐想起，朱一龙在中间，一身西装，随手拿了根彩带，走了十多秒还没把节奏找对，慢半拍加同手同脚画面一度十分喜感。  
拿起彩带做起了扭秧歌的动作，朴实的动作和一身西装满满的违和感，配上朱一龙惨不忍睹的舞姿，化妆师反复强调不要笑的前提下，白宇还是没有憋住，乐成了一个傻子，边笑边叮嘱摄影师，这段千万一刀别剪，我留在当纪念！  
“…啷个哩个啷…”  
这一段需要朱一龙原地蹦蹦跳跳，朱一龙跳着跳着差点扭到了脚，还好被后面的伴郎团给接住了。  
“抱一抱啊抱一抱！”朱一龙使劲全力边唱边跳，“抱着我的妹妹上花轿！”  
气喘吁吁又磕磕碰碰地跳完里一支舞，朱一龙又对着镜头故意大喘气装可怜道：“老婆，我觉得我跳得不错，让我过了吧！”  
虽然白宇很想再来一遍，但是想想后面还有好几道关卡，算了算了，这次放过你。一名留守在屋内的伴郎得到白宇指令后跑出房门对着楼下大声喊，“过！”  
朱一龙长吁一口气，对着镜头说了句“爱你哟”，还飞了个吻。  
才两道关卡，伴郎的刁难不可能就这么轻松过关。下一关是让新郎和伴郎在五种口味中抽取一种口味——酸甜苦辣咸，浓度超高的那种由白宇亲自调制而成的饮料。  
其他四个伴郎先选剩下的那个口味则归朱一龙，第一位伴郎，甜，一杯加了大把大把红糖的西瓜汁。本来这位伴郎还沾沾自喜选到了甜的运气太好了，但第一口入喉，甜的喉咙疼。不过这位伴郎还是给力地将一整杯特制果汁喝完了。第二位抽到的是苦，苦瓜汁加黄连，一边喝一边吼叫。第三位酸，10个柠檬直接榨成的汁，再倒入各种各样的醋，又酸又涩。第四位是咸，高浓度盐水加酱油。四位伴郎喝完饮料后“吨吨吨”地灌了好几杯水才感觉自己从地狱回到了人间。  
剩下最后一个味道是辣，鉴于世界上最辣的龙息辣椒在英国，而且据说被用来做麻醉剂使用，白宇并没有往搞出人命那个方向调制辣椒汁，而且磨成汁太麻烦了。于是白宇买了几十袋泡椒凤爪，把汁水倒进杯子，几十包的泡椒汁想想都得劲。  
不过当朱一龙气定神闲地喝完一杯泡椒汁面不改色的时候，白宇心情十分复杂——论收集情报的重要性！你看上去文质彬彬的怎么吃起辣来这么能啊？  
客厅的三道关卡pass，朱一龙带着一群伴郎冲上了二楼，堵在了白宇的房间门前。再贡献了几十个红包后朱一龙从门外转移到了房间内。  
朱一龙和伴郎又被折腾地死去活来终于迎来最后一个考验——问答。

“白宇生日什么时候？”  
“4月8日。”  
“白宇什么学校毕业的。”  
“龙城美院。”  
“错，红包交出来！”  
朱一龙乖乖交了个红包。  
“再重新答！”  
“龙城艺术学院。”  
“又错了，你这个丈夫连老婆什么学校都不知道啊，红包红包。”  
“我给你两个，你给我点提示。”  
“两个太少了，四个！”  
“成交！”  
伴郎收完红包给出了提示“龙城最高院校”。  
“龙城大学！”  
“白宇最讨厌什么食物？”  
“……”当初交换信息的时候可没有这些东西啊！瞎蒙一个，“葱。”  
“又错了，红包红包利索地拿过来。”  
“香菜。”  
“不对，给我五个红包，我告诉你答案。”  
“给！”  
“万圣节套头上那个东西。”  
“南瓜！”  
“白宇最想去度假的地方？”  
“……”朱一龙感觉自己直接掏红包可能更快，“这次10个红包！”  
“地图上最北边的国家。”  
“北极！”额，好像有点不对劲，“口误口误，是冰岛！”  
“家里谁是老大？”  
“白宇。”  
“吵架了怎么办。”  
“我跪键盘。”  
“老婆错了怎么办？”  
“讲道理。”  
“红包交出来，再重新回答。”  
“老婆永远是对的！”  
“真上道，所有银行卡都上交吗？”  
“上交！一张不留！”  
“孩子谁带。”  
“保姆。”  
“保姆照顾不到的时候呢？”  
“谁有空谁带！”  
“白宇说他不满意你的回答，红包交出来重新回答！”  
“我带我带。”  
“外面有人勾搭你怎么办？”  
“让他们滚！”  
“一年陪白宇度假几次？”  
“至少两次。”  
“有人欺负白宇怎么办？”  
“我在没人能欺负他！”  
……

一系列问答的目的只是为了突出一个重心：老婆永远是对的，老婆就算错的也是对的，老婆说啥就是啥，老婆想干啥就干啥，一切都听老婆的。  
朱一龙摸清门道后顺着伴郎的套路做出了最另人满意的回答。顺利地过了这道关卡。  
接亲到了最后一个阶段，朱一龙向白宇告白，白宇同意后就可以上婚车去酒店进行仪式了。  
朱一龙单膝跪地，手掌包裹住白宇的手。  
“感谢命运让我遇到你，没有早一点遇到你，错过了那么多年的时光，但还好我们相遇了。从今以后，我的世界多了一个你，我会尽我所能去爱你护你。白宇，嫁给我。”  
“好。”  
房间内一片掌声和欢呼，朱一龙吻上了白宇，嗯，这次伸了舌头了。

卧槽，这个人刷流氓！等等他刚刚喝了一碗泡椒汁，啊啊啊啊，辣辣辣辣辣！  
朱一龙亲完后，白宇很不争气的开始打嗝了……


	8. 包办婚姻（八）婚礼—下

“怎么打嗝了？”朱一龙懵了。  
白宇用手捂住自己的嘴，身体还一抽一抽的，想努力让自己不要发出打嗝的声音。  
有伴郎说：“白宇一吃辣就打嗝。”  
白宇觉得自己现在就是偷鸡不成蚀把米，赔了自己又折兵，巴不得打个洞钻进去地底下。好气哦，谁知道这货会抽中泡椒汁，谁知道这货还“无辣不欢”，谁知道他喝完泡椒汁都不喝口水就直接亲我，亲就算了还伸舌头！早知道我应该多弄一关让他喝4.5L的矿泉水！真的是丢人丢大发了！  
朱一龙看着白宇挣扎的小表情，忍不住笑出了声。白宇瞪了他一眼他就立刻停止了笑声，一副我错了但是真的很好笑的表情。  
等了几分钟白宇终于结束了打嗝，朱一龙牵起白宇的手，白宇从床上被朱一龙抱了下来，上了婚车，前往婚礼所在的酒店。

接亲是最热闹的，婚礼对当事人来说应该是感动与一生铭记的回忆。  
虽说规矩繁琐，一言一行都要端着，笑着。全世界都在配合，都在营造一种温馨煽情与爱的氛围，宴会大厅坐满了人，有认识的不认识的，在众人的注目下，在老套却又最合适的婚礼进行曲中，白宇被自己父亲挽着，在红毯上缓缓走到朱一龙面前，自己的手被父亲握着交附到朱一龙手中。  
手挽手，走向婚礼的司仪。  
“白宇，你是否愿意这个Alpha成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”  
“我愿意。”  
“朱一龙，你是否愿意这个Omega成为你的妻子与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”  
“我愿意。”  
交换了戒指，与一个缠绵的吻。

白宇就这样红了眼框，他不知道自己是什么心态，感动？委屈？幸福？感慨？惆怅？还是惋惜？  
从对爱这个字有了初步的了解之时起，也曾渴望过一段从灵魂与肉体都契合的爱情，他曾以为自己会分化成Alpha，也曾在懵懂无知未分化的时候喜欢过几个肤白貌美大眼睛的小姑娘。但分化后，那些粗俗不堪仗着自己先天性别优势的Alpha让他觉得恶心，也对几个好看的Omega动过心，但他们都在那些Alpha中挑挑捡捡试图在用自己的Omega的身份和好看的容貌里为自己搏得一个美好的下半生。至于Beta，Omega天生和Beta来不了电，毕竟Beta没办法标记Omega也解决不了Omega发情期的一系列问题。  
纵使白宇自己对Beta没有性别歧视，觉得只要自己喜欢什么性别都无所谓，但是那些Beta却不可能接受一个Omega的。所以白宇就这么单着了十来年，直到现在出嫁，竟然还没有体验过一段恋爱。他对婚礼的期待可能在七八年前有过，幻想过自己与所爱之人，在所有人的祝福中，共赴一生的承诺。  
全世界都在迎合我们，都在营造一种我们彼此深爱，都在配合我们完成这写好了台本的婚礼。我不是神明亦或恶魔，也有七情六欲，在绚烂的灯光下，在婉转的乐曲声中，在满堂亲友不绝的祝福中，有那么一瞬间我以为，我爱你。  
这或许就是所谓的滤镜吧，回忆是最好的滤镜，会删除那些你不想记住的，琐碎的，留下那些你认为美好的。而此时此刻，名为婚礼的滤镜，让白宇觉得自己仿佛真的是这场故事的主角，哪怕没有真的爱，哪怕这段婚姻是虚假的 ，也足够自己在余生回味一把所谓婚礼的感觉。

当然这滤镜没持续多久，等所有流程都结束，所有长辈都叫过，该敬的茶该喝的酒都喝完，这对新婚夫夫入住进了新房，滤镜就失效了。  
“不是说好了分房住么？”白宇嘟囔着嘴，“我不管我要去睡客房。”  
“别这样，家里的阿姨被我妈换了，她怕我欺负你，借着家里打理不好特地把自己用的最顺手的阿姨派给我，客房离卧室有点距离，而且明天一大早还得起床赶飞机去呢，第一天就分房你被人知道了交代不过去。”朱一龙一边解释一边坐在了床上，抢占有利位置。  
“那你这三年就一直和我同床啊？你那么大一人我想在床上打个滚都不行，在你家待了一个月我黑眼圈都可以掉地上了！”白宇夸张地指着自己的黑眼圈抗议。  
“等过一阵子我把阿姨打发走换我自己的人，到时候我住客房，这阵子你先忍一忍吧。”  
“那我晚上睡觉把你踢下去你也不别怪我哦。我再这么下去要神经衰弱了！”  
“你随便滚，把我踢下去我就睡地上。”  
“我觉得你干脆直接打地铺比较吧。”  
“直接打地铺太惨了，您让我睡床上当施舍一下我呗。”朱一龙贱兮兮地有些讨好。  
“随你随你，我去洗澡了。”白宇看到他就觉得烦，想想自己还得和这个男人分睡一张床气就不打一处来，去洗个澡降降火。  
刚进了浴室的门，又想起什么，从浴室门口探出脑袋：“你抑制剂带带好哦，蜜月回来想办法多搞一点抑制剂回来，现在结婚了我去医院都开不了抑制剂了。”  
“好的，夫人！夫人说的话我一定照办！”  
“谁是你夫人，就我们俩还装什么装。”白宇忿忿不平地缩回了浴室。  
一大清早就开始忙活，整个婚礼流程走下来一直忙活到晚上，隔天又得早起赶飞机去Honeymoon，结婚真麻烦。最坑的是，自家婆婆知道朱一龙忙没空做准备，居然塞了个管家过来，虽然婆婆对天发誓绝对不会人管家打扰到他们的二人世界，但是这也意味着，在整个蜜月期，在你不知道的某个角落，有人监视你……  
这一家子是有被害妄想症吗？大概还有整个摄影团队试图在某些不知名的角落偷拍留念吧！

蜜月地点是斐济，太平洋某个免签岛国，号称蜜月圣地：一半森林一半海洋，斐济分为主岛和外岛，跳伞，四驱车，丛林索道之类的项目在主岛；外岛则是看风景和潜水，斐济总共有333个外岛，基本上是一岛一酒店。热带海岛天气炎热，出门一趟其实应该要做很多的准备，但是想到有个管家偷偷摸摸跟着白宇也就没有多去想该带上什么，人，手机证件钱包卡就行了。  
证件是昨晚才到他手里的，身份证不在手上的日子太难熬了，想离家出走买票还是实名制凭证取票……除非自己未卜先知打辆黑车去山沟沟从此隐姓埋名，不然就自己亲爹妈那德行，天涯海角都把白宇抓回来结婚。  
好吧，至少对方是个讲道理的人，我也没被强行怎么样对吧，也算运气不错了。  
洗漱完毕一身沁爽，白宇从浴室里盯着湿漉漉的头发出来，一把准备扑进大床。  
“头发不吹？”  
“吹啥吹，这么短等等就干了。”  
“不行，去吹干，容易着凉。”  
“别，我哪有这么容易着凉啊。”  
“你要是病了我妈又要叨我了。”朱一龙从卫生间里拿出吹风机，像给宠物吹干一样瞎折腾了一通把白宇吹干了。  
劳资信了你的邪，你说你帮我吹头发我想想还挺感动的，然后你把我当宠物猫还是宠物狗了，这样吹头发的？


	9. 包办婚姻（九）Honeymoon与发情期

头发吹干后，白宇瘫在床上，刷了会手机感到困了就睡着了。

没有原先在朱一龙父母家时的紧张不安，他是真的累了，也很放松的睡着了。

第二天一睁眼，很好，也不知道自己昨晚到底是怎么滚的，滚到朱一龙怀里去了。

朱一龙的手搂着白宇的肚子，一只脚压在白宇身上，某处晨起生理反应顶在白宇的屁股上。 

白宇清醒后把朱一龙踹下了床。

“你个死变态，我睡着了就占我便宜！”

朱一龙是摔到地上给疼醒的，屁股直接和地板亲密接触，“咚”一声听着都疼。

他扶着自己的臀起了身，“你干什么！谋杀亲夫啊！”

“我告诉你哦，别趁着我睡着占我便宜。”

白宇抱着一个枕头捂在胸口，正面朝着朱一龙挪动，好像他转过身子就会被对方攻击一样坚决不把背部留给敌人，就这么用诡异地姿势躲进了卫生间。

 

拾掇完毕白宇从卧室出来，被婆婆塞过来的陈阿姨正等在客厅，已经备好了早餐让少爷和少夫人一起享用。陈阿姨的手艺确实好，也很清楚白宇的口味，大概是因为自己亲妈与婆婆交换过情报吧，吃一碗热腾腾的面大概是美好一天的开端吧。

吃饱喝足后，白宇和朱一龙收拾了下行李，出发去机场。

龙城没有直飞斐济的航班，要先去香港转机，然后再飞到斐济，大概要飞15个小时。

从婚礼到现在，直到机场候机，已经“腻歪”了快整整一天了。

接下里还得腻歪一星期，形影不离的那种。

落地以后好歹还有游客项目以及大好风景，真玩起来一切也都可以接受。而这15个小时的飞行时间，可是实打实的无聊。

他和朱一龙之间暂时没有什么共同话题，也不太想有共同话题。

一上飞机先睡了一觉，一觉醒来也差不多落地香港了。

转机后，因为刚刚已经睡过一觉了，白宇有点睡不太着了。拿出平板看起了之前下载好的《权力的游戏》，朱一龙这个大忙人则是无时无刻不拿着Laptop在办公，噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，对着一堆白宇看不懂的文件做着批准与修改。

各管各的，但是十几个小时，总要休息一下的。朱一龙伸了个懒腰松了松筋骨后将视线移到白宇的屏幕上，好像还挺有意思的。

“他们俩不是之前还你侬我侬的吗？怎么现在就……”

“这个人看上去就很自负，像熊孩子……”

“为什么这个小矮子他爹要……”

……

 

“你是十万个为什么吗？”

 

朱一龙看了两眼就被剧情吸引了，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，白宇见他可怜，心一软分了个耳机给他，而这货在看剧的时候，由于不是从头看且人物众多，朱一龙变身成好奇宝宝不懂就问，白宇在回答了他几次后着实有点烦。

朱一龙一脸无辜地看着他，眨巴眨巴一双大眼睛。

“得得得，你继续问，不懂就问。”

白宇真受不了有人用着无辜的眼神看着他，他自小就觉得大眼睛的小姑娘特别好看，所以一度觉得自己应该是个Alpha然后以后娶个肤白貌美大眼睛的Omega过上美好的一生。

眼前这个人除了是个Alpha以外，其他几项倒是真的合白宇的胃口。 

“这剧叫什么？”

“权力的游戏。” 

 

当然一口气看几个小时电视剧也是很累的，两个人看完几集也会睡一会醒了继续看。

就这样睡睡醒醒地十五个小时就这么过去了。 飞机落地，先入住内岛的酒店安置行李。所有的游玩项目都是提前预约好的，归功于白宇那位十分偏心的婆婆。

 

十几个小时飞下来太累了，先去酒店休息一会补个觉，睡醒后去当地的市集逛逛，然后安排两个人在沙滩海风与落日的余晖下吃个罗曼蒂克的烛光晚餐。然后去海滩边上吹吹海风参加参加当地土著的篝火晚会。

第二天去体验一把一万四千米高空跳伞，跳完伞去玩越野摩托。两个项目结束后洗洗干净去全球唯一的海上就把Cloud 9晒日光浴吃烧烤看风景。

第三天从主岛出发搭乘飞机前往私人岛屿。斐济总共有333个岛屿，所以在挑选岛屿的时候可是让某位婆婆十分头大。最后选中了极富盛名的私人岛屿沃莫岛和离斐济本岛最远的外岛娜库拉岛，前者是因为名气以及私人岛屿但所有设施齐全，后者则是主打原生态以及人非常的少。

沃莫待3天，娜库拉岛待3天，差不多就可以准备回国了。

 

一到酒店就困的不行的两人倒头大睡，补了几个小时的觉，觉的不是很累了才慢悠悠地出门。

当地集市和全世界各地的集市大同小异，本来并肩一起晃悠，朱一龙突然牵住了白宇的手。

白宇一愣，瞪大眼睛问他干嘛。

“我看到我妈找来的摄影师了，做做样子。”

白宇一脸黑线。

“后面去娜库拉岛就没有这些破事了，那个岛基本没有人，他们要是跟着咱们就太明显了，头几天凑合一下做做样子。”

“你们这一家子我是看不懂。”

白宇喃喃道，算了，配合就配合吧，大糙老爷们的也没啥便宜好占。

 

白宇在集市上买了顶草帽，非常的适合这次游玩的风格，看朱一龙没有帽子也给朱一龙买了一顶，热带的阳光很毒，万一晒伤了不好。

哦，对了，来海岛肯定是背心裤衩拖鞋大草帽，但是朱一龙表示不接受这样的装扮，选了宽松衬衫牛仔裤和白色板鞋，然后成功被热到了，出了一身汗。在白宇的嘲笑和埋汰中终于放下了自己的包袱，背心裤衩大拖鞋真的是凉爽的一匹，并且和整座岛屿的风格也很搭。

另外岛上有男人穿赤膊穿裙子的风俗，当然这个装扮被白宇和朱一龙同时否决了。

 

海边的烛光晚餐，海岛的食物基本以海鲜为主，各式各类的虾蟹贝类。重点当然不是晚餐。

碧海蓝天，几片洁白的云朵，椰树沙滩与海风，光线随着时间节点变幻，落霞染红海天一色，泛着粼粼波光，像随手打翻的燃料，随意地晕染开一片片却美的那么摄人心魄。当落日消失于海平面，晚霞的余晖从高饱和度的艳红逐渐浓重成紫红色再暗暗褪去直至最后一抹光亮消失于天际。天完全黑 ，皎洁的月光在未被现代化光污染的天空中散发着光辉，漫天的繁星无规则的点缀在夜空中，嗅着咸咸的海风，感受着不冷不热舒适的气温，欣赏着这样别致的景色，仿佛时间静止，在节奏起飞的城市喧嚣中紧绷的神经就这么松弛了下来。

人对美好的东西总是没多少抵抗力，慢悠悠地看着大自然的绝美景色，将一切烦恼抛掷脑后，若此时身边还有着自己心爱的人，大概人生得一圆满。

虽然对朱一龙还说不上喜欢，但这阵子的接触下来，多多少少有些共同经历，作秀演戏也好，虚情假意也罢，多少生出几分说不出的情愫。

 

从飞机上待了十几个小时的两人又上了飞机，这次是直升飞机。

飞机飞到1万4千米的高空，向下望能看到整座岛屿在海洋的包围中伫立，透过云层，极佳的风景。

两人都是第一次跳伞，所以分别由各自的教练陪护。而且除非其中一人有相关的证书，才可能一起跳。穿戴好设备提前观看好注意事项的朱一龙和白宇，分别在各自教练的陪伴下纵身一跃。

14000米落地只需要60s，一分钟失重的快感，在生死边缘徘徊的感受。

白宇虽然是个Omega，但是运动神经特别好，对各自户外活都也都情有独钟。不过跳伞这项运动倒是没尝试过，所以这次也满怀期待。当然恐惧的成分也是肯定有的，结果就是喉咙稍微有点哑，爽倒是挺爽的。

爽完给了证书拿了照片，去玩了越野。连着两个刺激惊险的项目，倒是很对白宇的胃口，朱一龙看上去也玩的很开心。跑道很崎岖，有些路段是湿的，致使两个人下了车时一身的泥。回酒店清洗了一番再去水上酒吧晒日光浴。

两个不精致的boys并没有给自己喷上防晒霜，等回到酒店后，身上的皮肤出现了明显的黑白分界。白宇身上有点点严重，发红了，有点晒伤。这时候暗中躲在远处“视奸”的“特务”就发挥了功效，朱一龙一个电话，门铃响了，然后朱一龙拿着一大袋各式各样的防晒霜回来了。 

 

第三天是乘飞机去沃莫岛，落地后直奔酒店放好行李，然后朱一龙就直奔海边去潜水了。朱一龙是个潜水老手，对潜水情有独钟。当然白宇会游泳但是从没体验过潜水，朱一龙则充当了白宇的私人教练。

看看日出，吹吹海风，晒晒太阳，潜潜水，出海海钓，看日落看繁星……活动内容大同小异，三天时间就飞速地过去了。终于可以甩掉全程尾随的小尾巴和摄影团队，去娜库拉岛了。

 

没有了监视，白宇总算和朱一龙分房睡了。大床啊，一人一张大床真的好舒爽，白宇在床上滚来滚去好不自在。不过晚上入睡的时候，不知道是不是习惯了边上有人的感觉，床空旷的另他翻来覆去无法入眠。

在失眠了好久之后白宇只好将多余的枕头堆在了床的另一边，塞的满满当当假装自己边上有人占着，终于入眠了。 

 

海岛这地方待一两天当真是岁月静好，但是待久了不免少了些乐趣。虽然白宇也不知道自己在国内被一堆人催稿催更到底有什么乐趣，但确实比在海岛待个7、8天有意思多了。

掰着指头算，明天差不多就能回去了。手机设定的闹钟响了，提示内容，打抑制剂。Omega常规的抑制剂不是天天打的，也不是真发情了再打的，真发情再打抑制剂那是另一种，经常打那种抑制剂身体激素会紊乱伤害到Omega的身体以及生育能力，所以医院是严令静止这种抑制剂的随意流通，每位未婚Omega一年只能购买一次。普通的抑制剂是每3天打一次，一直打下去既可以避免发情也可以以调节身体激素的功能以达到避孕的功效，对于未婚Omega来说是大大的福音。当然，已婚的Omega这两种抑制剂都是不能购买的，如果真要买，可能需要某些特殊的手段了。

白宇所有的囤货都是普通抑制剂，他的习惯还算好，闹钟都是定好时间的，响了就给自己来一剂，不会出现发情的情况。为了安全度过这次蜜月期，他还特地多带了几只存货过来以防万一。 

闹钟响了他就去翻自己的行李箱，翻了一遍，啥都没有。再翻了一遍，还是没有……

他大脑飞速地过了一遍自己之前的行程，这两天的记忆像走马灯一样回溯，然后终止在了某个时间点定格。上一次打完抑制剂被朱一龙叫去说了点事，然后把抑制剂落在了酒店就忘记带走了！！！ 

 

白宇第一次分化时发情，是硬生生咬着牙在床上翻来覆去熬过去的，那滋味想起来至今心惊胆战，白宇着实不想体验第二次，后穴分泌着润滑用的黏液以方便Alpha轻松进入，四肢无力满脑子情欲与交媾，理智与本能缠斗一边叫嚣着忍忍就过去了一边则像魔鬼一样灌输着只要是个Alpha就行，赶紧找个Alpha来一发。

而这么多年下来白宇很少会有忘记打抑制剂的时候，上次忘记定时打抑制剂的时候他已经记不得了，但每次忘记都忘得比较彻底，直到接下去3天闹铃响了可能才记起来忘记了这茬子事。当然一般来说少打一次也不会立刻发情，反正这么多年下来白宇偶尔漏的那几次都安然无恙的度过了。

 

客人落下的东西酒店一般都会妥善保管的，保险起见让人去酒店拿一下然后送过来也还算方便，但这一条直接被白宇pass了，因为跟着他们的小尾巴是公婆那边派来的人，让他们去拿抑制剂，就啥都曝光了。

就一次不打应该运气不至于这么背，于是乎白宇怀着侥幸的心理将这码子事抛诸脑后愉快地去出酒店去海边取景了。 

 

在娜库拉岛上白宇和朱一龙基本上是分开行动的，吃饭是在一起，偶尔也能在岛上某处相遇。朱一龙经常接电话，大律师人是出来旅行了，可是一半的心思还是扑在工作上。毕竟律师这份工作的性质不同于漫画家，漫画家相对自由（除了死限前）。工作时的朱一龙白宇也见过很多次，之前被强行带到朱一龙办公室看他上了几天的班，在斐济听他和各种人打电话，白宇觉得可能自己再多听下去，可能快成半个法律小能手了。和人谈论工作上的时候的朱一龙挺严肃的，但是白宇注意到这位莫得感情的工作机器在偶尔接电话的时候语气就会变得柔和，脸上也会有几分笑意。再联想到到之前自己搜索出来的各种关于朱一龙的花边，白宇觉得可能是这位Alpha的某些相好打来的，所以态度如此不同。 

 

白宇一个人躺倒在海边吹着海风看着月亮，中二地想化身只狼人对着月光嗷嗷叫。虽说这种慢节奏的生活是挺无情的，但人也是真的放松，生活节奏如此快的现代社会，哪有空让人就这么优哉游哉地看风景。 

根据墨菲定律，如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。

紧绷的神经松弛了好几天，月光洒在海面上听着潮水阵阵，白宇都快要睡过去了。突然身体里一股异样，呼吸开始急促紊乱，身体开始发热，后颈被贴住的腺体开始散发出一股淡淡的奶香味。

白宇强撑着的理智从沙滩上爬了起来，身子有些发软导致他走了都有些不平稳，但是必须赶紧会房间。发情期初期还稍微可控一点，理智是一丝丝被情潮吞噬的而非一下子就消失，所以白宇必须撑着自己还有那么几分意识在的时候赶紧回去。

沙滩到酒店的几十步路从来没有那么漫长过，白宇跌跌撞撞地跑到酒店门口，正巧遇上了刚刚出门的朱一龙，真的是怕什么来什么。

Omega发情时信息素会自然而然地扩散，Alpha是必然会感知到的，原先只是淡淡的奶香味的白宇，现在味道浓郁的像一块行走的乳酪蛋糕，让人非常的有“食欲”。

“你发情了？”朱一龙当然也闻到了这味道，也从白宇那扭捏地表情中猜出了到底发生了什么，“抑制剂呢？”

“落在沃莫岛了。你离我远点，别挡着我的路。”一个发情期的Omega面对Alpha是多危险一件事白宇心理多少有点数，万一自己信息素把眼前这位协议丈夫的欲望勾起来了，那协议这两个字可能就要被划掉了……

白宇还没来得及逃开一把被朱一龙公主抱了起来，朱一龙的力气白宇原先也见识过的，长得这么白白净净斯斯文文一个人，力气咋这么大？

白宇还没来得及反应过来，就被人抱进了房间安置在了床上。

朱一龙打了个电话，对象可能是助手，内容是关于发情了没有抑制剂怎么办。从对话听得出来结果不太好，毕竟这是离主岛最远的外岛，岛上人都没几个，普通的抑制剂运气好还说不定能要到，这种被严格管控的特殊抑制剂，根本没辙。送医院也不管用，医院可治不了发情这毛病。

白宇身上的味道越来越浓，整个房间都是奶油奶酪的味道。

 

“你当时说是芝士味，没跟我说是奶油奶酪啊，这么香我闻得都饿了。”“你给我出去，你还有心思开玩笑。”要不是现在四肢无力，白宇觉得自己可以把这个二货打出门外，“别在我屋里待着，快出去。”

“抑制剂是弄不到了。要不然我给你打个临时标记？”

“你特么的出不出去，给我滚。”白宇说这话的时候状态已经有点不太好了，人蜷缩在床上是不是发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

“你就当打了个炮，发情期自己一个人很难受的，我不能见死不救。”朱一龙也不控制自己的信息素了，一股带着苦香的黑巧克力味道和一屋子的乳酪味交织在一起，黑巧的苦味都被奶香中和的变得有些甜，如果这时候有别人进屋子，大概会以为自己误入了一个大烤箱，正在烘焙巧克力芝士蛋糕。

接收到Alpha的信息素后白宇的状况更糟糕了，后穴开始止不住的泛水，四肢更加的无力。

朱一龙将身子往前准备去亲吻躺在床上蠕动的Omega，轻而易举地将舌头伸入了白宇的嘴中。

然后被白宇狠狠地咬了一口，白宇咬着朱一龙的舌头不放硬生生使出想把他的舌头咬下来的力气。

舌头本身不太好被硬咬住，朱一龙用了点力气把自己的舌头抽了出来，被白宇咬的舌头感觉都快出血了，正吐着舌头想给自己捂一捂。

白宇强撑着最后一点点理智，使出了最后一点力气往朱一龙的胯下踹了过去。

 

网上有个杜撰的疼痛等级表，分娩是12级，蛋疼据说是10级。

此刻的朱一龙一手捂着脸一手捂着裆，然后白宇凭借自己超快的反应开了门把人推了出去，关门反锁，一屁股坐倒在地上。

刚刚一顿猛如虎的操作耗尽了他仅存的力气，现在浑身瘫软的他坐在地上将自己蜷缩成了一个团子。

 

去特么的打个炮，去特么的临时标记。Alpha靠得住母猪能上树，狗改不了吃屎吧。外面那么多Omega排着队等着你去约呢，配合你演戏亲了两口就想上我？把我当啥玩意，我就是难受死也不会跟你打炮！


	10. 包办婚姻（十）

最终白宇把自己泡在了蓄满冷水的浴缸里过了一晚，熬过了这次的意外发情。情潮退去后，用来降温的冷水就凉得有些刺骨了，这样泡了一夜的白宇毫无疑问的，感冒了。  
洗了个热水澡后，裹得严严实实的再戴上口罩，去酒店大堂准备回程。  
昨天那场未遂的图谋与单方面的偷袭，让两个人之间的距离和隔阂又拉大了些。白宇一路都没有和朱一龙说过任何的话，两个人之间除了尴尬还是尴尬。从娜库拉岛到主岛，再飞香港再转机最后被车子接回家里，两个人全程没有任何交流，白宇连正眼都没瞧过朱一龙。

一到家白宇先翻出抑制剂给自己来了一发，然后收拾着自己的装备准备搬去客房。  
朱一龙站在门口看着白宇用完抑制剂开始收拾东西了。  
“对不起。”朱一龙的表情很复杂。  
“抑制剂是我自己落下的。”白宇头也不回自顾自地收拾东西，其实东西也不多，毕竟才在这住了一晚，“不过朱一龙，你一个大律师不会不知道婚内强奸也是强奸吧？”  
本来不想和这人多说啥，但白宇最后还是没忍住起了身，看向了那个站在门边上望着自己的人，“更何况我们俩只是协议婚姻，名义上的夫夫，你是不是在外面浪荡惯了觉得Omega就该摇头乞怜撅着屁股等着你来上他啊？”  
“我不是……”  
“我不是我没有你别瞎说？”朱一龙刚刚瞪大眼睛一脸无辜想否认就被白宇抢了先。  
“呵呵。”白宇拿着收拾好的“行李”往外走，还对朱一龙说了句，“麻烦让一下。”  
“我去睡客房，你睡主卧。”被白宇怼的无言的朱一龙窘迫地拿了几件衣服抢在了白宇前占据了客房。

睡客房这点，多少算有点良心吧。  
白宇着实看着朱一龙烦，之前还能凑合住一间一人半边床，那档子事出了后，还做个毛线球的戏，谁爱监视谁监视去，白宇才不和“强奸未遂”人员一个房间。  
当然，朱一龙住客房这事一发生，家里的陈阿姨就赶紧给朱一龙亲妈打了小报告。亲妈很关心地夺命连环call找儿子理论。  
“你怎么刚刚蜜月回来就惹你媳妇生气，你这个老公怎么当的啊！你是不是又干了什么对不起我儿媳妇的事，你小子快给我去哄他！不然我抽你……”  
“妈，哄不好了，你帮帮我吧。”朱一龙很难得地没有习惯性顶个嘴理论两句，而是乖乖服了软，“你让白宇和我回家吃个饭吧，白宇他不理我了。”

一个超喜欢自家媳妇的亲妈就是好，一个电话给白宇就乖乖让白宇主动跟朱一龙开口：“妈叫我们回家吃个饭，晚上早点下班回来一起过去。”  
在其他人面前哪怕再放肆，也得在这个婆婆面前把戏演好。  
朱一龙下班回来接白宇的时候，白宇还是没有理他。但是一到父母家，白宇就打起了十二万分的精神主动牵了朱一龙的手，进了门。  
假装自己很开心，假装这段婚姻很美满，假装彼此很合拍。说说笑笑吃完了整顿饭，婆婆让朱一龙和他爸一边去，自己要和白宇说小话。

“听陈阿姨说你们吵架了啊？”  
“没，没有吵架。”  
“两个人一起生活总会有很多不同的地方，磕磕绊绊吵吵闹闹才是正常的，不吵架就不正常了，傻孩子。”  
“就是，有些观念不太一样。”  
“我那儿子啊，表面上一副谦恭温顺的样子，实际上坳的很，认定的东西九头牛也拉不回来，有时候撞了南墙也不回头，非得撞的头破血流才知道，哦，这样是不对的。  
他哪，从小都还算顺利，他爸是那种他想要什么只要完成目标就可以的那种管教方式，所以他自己主意也很大，什么都是自己选择的，早些年刚刚入行的时候也辛苦的很，但也算顺利，付出了那么多最终也是收到了回报，所以更笃定自己的抉择是正确的。  
孩子长大了，其实我和他爸也不太想管，无奈他前两年一场官司打出了名堂，案子内容我是记不清了，反正是娱乐圈那群男男女女的纠葛，然后就这么被人挖出来身份，天天一群妖魔鬼怪想要扑上来进我们家的门。  
我总和他说待人要将心比心，换位思考，这个世界上各人有各人的活法，不要太固执，他和你都能闹上，证明还是那个鬼样子一点都没听进。”  
婆婆一边娓娓道来一幅和事佬姿态说着朱一龙的一些成长轨迹，一边叹气儿子一点都不知悔改。  
“也不是……”白宇感觉和婆婆说老公坏话这事不太合适刚想替某朱姓男子辩解。  
“不用替他辩解啥了，我自己儿子我知道。他要是眼睛长在后脑勺上惹你生气了，你爱怎么闹怎么闹，不让他进房间也没事……”  
“？？？”这个婆婆也太可爱了吧，白宇心里呐喊，原本以为是个说客，让自己不用因为小事就和朱一龙瞎折腾，结果发现是个友军，“妈，你不怕是我做错什么了吗？”  
“老婆犯错那叫犯错吗？自己媳妇真的做了错事，只要不是原则问题，好好哄着就是了。”婆婆一副理所当然的样子让白宇有点怀疑人生，说好的婆媳关系是当代婚姻中最难解决的问题呢，怎么这位就倒戈了。  
“当然，他要是知道错了也要给他个台阶下，Alpha都要面子的。”  
终于进入正题了，这才正常啊。  
“不过在我们面前不用给他面子，那个臭小子就该让他尝一下苦头，不然被那些不三不四的男男女女围着真的以为自己是什么就应该被人捧在手心的宝贝了。”  
好，又歪了。这场对话持续了半小时，从一开始正常画风的讲故事直接180度转弯变成了朱一龙声讨大会。当然，婆婆的态度还是让白宇十分感动的，毕竟自己亲妈都能把自个卖了，这个婆婆倒是对自己特别好。

不过等白宇带着朱一龙回娘家的时候，这个处境就发生了置换。轮到白宇亲妈拉着朱一龙一口一个埋汰自己，瞧那德行，不知道的还以为朱一龙才是您亲儿子呢。

自从朱一龙搬到客房后，这家伙在无数生活细节中都表现出了一种绅士的体贴。每天和白宇说话都十分客气，也不乱动手了，出个门也不主动挽手勾腰了，白宇原先一阵子觉得不太习惯，但过了几天飞速地适应了这种节奏。这才对嘛！之前动不动未经允许勾肩搭背公主抱强吻，你哪位啊！白宇对朱一龙摆正了自己位置这一行为非常满意，看来踢一脚骂一顿还是起到了效果的。  
所以朱一龙至今没有搬回主卧。而白宇在家则完全把他当个透明人，该画画时画画，该睡觉就睡觉，饿了就吃饭，无聊了就发呆，倒是过的挺惬意的。

过完新一个月的死限，顶着大大的黑眼圈去交完稿后，白宇一头倒进大床开始补觉，本准备睡他个天昏地暗，结果躺下还没两小时就被一个电话吵醒。手机第一次响愣白宇愣是没听到，在昏睡中，而打电话的人坚持不懈地一直轰炸终于把睡梦中的白宇吵醒了。带着一身起床气的白宇接起了电话，一瞬间清醒了。

“白叔，欣然学姐的地址你有吗？我们已经好几天联系不上她了！她前阵子说身体不太好，这几天所有人都联系不上她，打电话也打不通，我们也不知道她家在哪里，你知道她家在哪么？我们怕她一个人出事！”


	11. 包办婚姻（十一）

匆匆报了个地址，白宇让打电话来的学妹去欣然的家那边等他，他也赶过去看看。  
欣然是白宇的大学同学，也是个漫画家。两个人关系很好，毕业后也经常联系。大学总有很多的社团活动，作为搞艺术的自然是和搞艺术的人厮混，欣然就是和自己同一个社团的，在社团的4年也结识了不少的学弟学妹，大家关系都还不错。白宇大学的时候大家管他叫宇哥，后来因为躲避相亲，留起了胡子之后，被这群学弟学妹们改口叫成了白叔。之前婚礼的时候，这群好朋友也是来参加了的。那时候欣然脸色看上去就不太好，但是白宇自己还水深火热也没时间去打听发生了什么事。  
他匆匆拿了件外套冲出了门，一脚油门飞速地开到了欣然的家。几个学弟学妹已经在了，白宇先是敲门，没人回应，再打电话，关机。  
一群人叽叽喳喳讨论，最终白宇决定打电话叫个开锁的师傅，学弟学妹怕这样不好但是白宇直接说出了事责任他担，万一欣然出事了，她在龙城也没有亲戚朋友，也没有男朋友，万一在家里出点意外都无人知道。学弟学妹们最后同意了他的想法，白宇立刻打电话给开锁的工匠。  
亏得白宇做了这个决定，不然可能他担心的事就真的成为现实了。欣然倒在沙发上没有反应，但是还有体温和呼吸。  
“救护车，赶紧叫救护车！”  
随着救护车的一路轰鸣，欣然被送到了医院。一行人只能干巴巴地等在急症室外，白宇乘着这个空档问了学弟学妹们究竟发生什么事了。  
“白叔，那个你还记得当时我们院的姚教授么？”  
“记得，就那个自己办了个工作室签了我们院好多学生的那个是吧？欣然是不是也签的他们工作室。”  
“就是她，欣然之前的漫画还没发布时，姚教授说不看好这个作品不支持她，她只好自己去和平台谈连载，姚教授什么忙都没帮，但是那部漫画火了，平台那边想做周边，但是欣然手上没有版权。”  
“等等，这都啥事？自己的作品怎么会没有版权？”白宇听的有些迷糊。  
“我们院不是好多同学签了姚教授的工作室么，大家都这么签的，而且大家对版权这些事情也没有概念所以签合同的时候也没细究就这么签了。没想到合约写的是版权全部归姚教授的工作室所有。”  
“那不是可以和姚教授谈么？”  
“姚教授那份合约其实就是代理人工作，压根没有给我们开过工资，欣然学姐每天累死累活的画，她也不支持欣然学姐，现在漫画火了还想狮子大开口赚一笔，而且欣然还分不到一分钱……”  
“我艹！”白宇平时修养很好，但是也忍不住爆了粗口。这位教授他是上过几节课的，平时给学生们惯着自己一开始画画多辛苦，坚持了多年后功成名就的鸡汤，一副良师益友的样子，没想到居然是这种人。  
“细节什么的欣然学姐也没多说，但是欣然学姐画这部作品把身子都给拖垮了，之前来检查很多指标已经不太正常了。所以这两天我们联系不上她就特别着急，但是大家没有她的住址找了好多人了，找到你这边终于有地址了。”学妹说着有点哽咽。  
“我差不多知道了，没事的，她一定会没事的，欣然有你们这群关心她的朋友，她一定会没事的。”白宇安慰着眼框泛红的小学妹，自己却心虚的不行，身为好朋友的自己，这两年和欣然的交流其实不太多，这么大的事自己居然一无所知，真的是惭愧。  
抢救不知道进行了多久，手术中的那盏灯终于熄灭了。医生一出来一群人就一股脑儿围了上去，焦急地等待从医生口中脱出的回答。  
“低血糖引发的昏厥，还好送来的比较及时，现在生命特征都稳定了，吊点营养液差不多就能醒了。”  
悬着的一颗心落了地，等回过神更是一阵后怕。万一这群学弟学妹没有找到自己，欣然在家里晕倒都没人知道，再过一阵子被发现的就是欣然的尸体了。  
学弟学妹们不肯走，坚持要等欣然学姐醒了。一群人守在病房一整宿，熬的一个个面容憔悴。白宇作为他们的学长顶着困顿叫了点外卖，这群小孩不肯回去也不能让他们倒下，总归要照顾好他们。  
守到下午，欣然终于睁开了眼，几天未进食的人嘴唇都是干裂的，灌了两杯水在学妹的絮絮叨叨中知道自己在医院还险些去见了上帝。  
“好了，她人醒了你们都回去先歇着吧，我在这照看她，你们都回去休息，休息好了再来。”  
把这群小友送走后病房只剩下白宇和欣然两个人。  
“这么大事怎么都不跟我说一声。”  
“说了也没用，我和姚教授谈了好几次了，她说活该我一分钱都拿不到，当初合同就这么签的，有本事我去告她。”欣然自嘲地摇摇头。  
“你们签她工作室是因为敬重她信任她，她这么讹你良心不会不安么？”  
“良心？如果有这东西她也做不出这事了。”  
“那你也不知道好好照顾自己身体的？你还没告她自己就先倒下了，死在出租房里等人给你收尸么？”白宇火气一下子上来了，生死面前一切都是小事。  
“对不起。”欣然地下了头声音也愈发小声，那最后一个字的尾音轻到几乎听不清。  
“找过律师没？”  
“还没，交完房租我卡上现金就只有两位数了。”  
“我靠！”白宇本来不想爆粗的，但着实忍不住，“你那漫画热度那么高，一分收入都没有？”  
“我回去翻过合同，那份合同叫版权转让书。我仔细看了一下，心拔凉拔凉的。”  
“她也就趁着咱毕业那几年大环境不好糊弄你们签这种不平等条约，亏得为人师表。”白宇心中大概有各种污秽的形容词想安到这位姚教授身上，但是教养让他没有说出口。  
“你先好好歇着，在医院恢复两天，车到山前必有路，船到桥头自然直。你没钱我先借你点，我这几年也攒下来些钱，再不济开口管我家里要一些，你这事情解决了后面赚到钱了再还我。”  
“白宇，谢谢。”  
“我们之间客气啥啊，她这么对你肯定也压迫了不少签了他们工作室的小画手吧。这种行业里的渣滓在我们这行存在一天国内的画手就被压榨一天。”  
“我没有请律师的渠道，我们这行交际圈子比较窄，上学的时候和法学院那帮人基本没有什么交集……我那天上网搜了一下这方面的律师资料，感觉很不靠谱，一页下来全是广告。”  
“这怕什么，我……”白宇一时不知道该怎么称呼朱一龙，先生？男人？老公？卡顿了两秒，“你不是来参加婚礼了么？不知道我嫁了谁啊？”  
“你老公是叫朱一龙吗？”  
“对。”  
“怎么了？”  
他们这行难道都和世界脱轨的？自己不知道朱一龙算了，为什么欣然也不知道。  
“他就是律师，很出名的那种。我回去帮你问问能不能找到靠谱的律师。”  
白宇大概一天一夜没有正经合过眼，开车怕自己疲劳驾驶车毁人亡，就直接打了辆的士回家。一进门朱一龙坐在沙发上，大概是听到开门声音所以抬起头盯着门外的人进来。  
“去哪里了，昨天一宿没回来，微信也不回电话也不接。”一开口像是兴师问罪。  
“出了点急事，以前一朋友进医院抢救了，守了一天一夜，手机后来没电关机了。”白宇用手揉揉眉心，一幅疲劳过度的样子，“对了你有没有打版权官司特别厉害的律师认识？”  
白宇脱了鞋边说话边走向沙发，一屁股瘫倒在沙发上，脸色困倦得差不多跟贴了张“我很累别烦我”的大字报一样。  
“你先去休息，去床上休息，不要睡沙发，沙发睡了更累。”朱一龙没有回答白宇的话，倒是先关心起了白宇的身体健康。  
“我累得走不动了，我先歇一会。”白宇强撑着意识，净惦记着找律师的事，“你先回答我能不能帮我找版权方面的律师，不行我找其他朋友问去了。”  
自从上次吵完分房睡后，朱一龙再也没有做出对白宇的逾矩行为，但眼前明明累到睁不开眼的人，脱力到起身都做不到却还惦记着其他事让朱一龙有点火气。  
一个久违的公主抱，白宇被朱一龙抱到了床上，耐心地脱了外套和袜子，再盖上被子。  
“你先好好睡一觉，律师的事我帮你搞定，别操心了。”


	12. 包办婚姻（十二）

白宇紧绷的神经因为朱一龙一句话彻底松了下来，差不多是秒睡了过去。  
不知道睡了多久，一觉醒来并没有感觉神清气爽，没有之前那么疲惫但也还是带着几分沉重。又熬夜又折腾的，身子虚的不行。看看窗外，天是黑的。手机显示的时间是凌晨3点，这个点真的是好尴尬，肚子也在抗议。  
白宇轻手轻脚地打开门跑到厨房翻冰箱里有什么可以填一下肚子。全是新鲜的食材，并没有什么剩饭剩菜可以让他捡个现成的，白宇活这么大几乎没怎么下过厨房，唯一的厨艺可能都点在煮泡面技能上了。再打开冰柜，看看有没有什么速食食品，并没有发现任何类似速冻饺子之类的食品。大户人家真的娇贵，啥东西都是现场做的，找个东西填填肚子都没有。

“你在干嘛？”  
自认为已经轻手轻脚了，但是还是被突然出现在厨房门口的朱一龙吓了一跳。  
“我肚子有点饿，找吃的呢。”  
“我让陈阿姨起来给你做点？”  
“不用不用大半夜的，让陈阿姨休息就好了。”  
“那你想吃什么我去买。”  
“也不用，家里有没有什么方便面之类的东西，填填肚子。”  
朱一龙皱了皱眉头，他在吃的方面一向被惯着，家里从来没有方便面之类的速食产品，因为亲妈觉得油炸的东西不健康。  
“家里没有方便面，我去便利店买。”  
“没有就……”算了来个白宇咽在喉咙里还没出声，朱一龙就冲出了门，“这个急性子。”

没5分钟朱一龙喘着气就回来了，递过来一大个塑料袋，里面装满了各种口味的方便面。  
“你真客气。一买买这么多。”  
“没问你想吃哪个口味的，就都买回来了。”  
“你回去歇着吧，我自己煮一下。”

白宇从塑料袋里花花绿绿的方便面中挑出了红色的红烧牛肉面，用锅烧开了水，将面和调味包一股脑放进去，还从冰箱里拿出来两个鸡蛋，也没打散直接打进了锅里。没多久，一晚热气腾腾散发着浓郁香味的方便面就出炉了。  
方便面这东西吃起来其实就那样，但是闻着是真的香。白宇让朱一龙回去睡觉但朱一龙怕白宇还有什么需要，就先没回客房，乖巧地坐在餐桌边上等着白宇端着一碗香味勾人的面出来。  
白宇吃的可香了，把朱一龙看得都有点馋。  
一双眼睛盯着自己吃饭还不自在，朱一龙一副我能尝一口么的小表情，让白宇吃的有点架不住。  
“你要吃一口么？”看在是这货去买的份上。  
朱一龙犹豫了一下：“我就尝一口，没吃过看你吃的那么香。”  
白宇把碗推到了朱一龙面前，大半夜的不吃东西还好，一旦开了口，胃像受了刺激一样开始分泌胃酸，加上第一次吃这种垃圾食品，朱一龙有想把一整碗都吃下去的冲动。当然他没这么做，吃了一口尝了个味道后乖乖地把碗推了回来。  
白宇更郁闷了，你吃都吃了咋还一副委屈样？  
“要不然我再煮一碗给你？”  
白宇试探地问，只见朱一龙眼里闪过一道光，很不做作地一声“嗯”！  
还不带客气客气，看来是真的馋了。  
白宇回到厨房又下了碗面，端到朱一龙面前，一人一碗面。吃饱喝足，白宇心满意足回房间继续睡觉。

隔天白宇和朱一龙简单介绍了下欣然的情况，朱一龙听了眉头皱起舔了舔后槽牙，拖着下巴思索了一会。半响，才开口。  
“这种案子难度挺大的，不过也不是不能打。我上个案子刚刚结束手头上暂时没有活，交给别人我也不放心，这案子我来接吧。”  
“我印象里律师不是有分种类的吗？什么类型的官司找什么类型的律师，跨类别的话不是不太方便么？”  
“正常来说是这样，但是据我了解，这类型的公司在国内基本上没办法胜诉，所以你去找版权方面的律师基本也没啥用，干脆我自己接了，可能胜算还高一些。”  
“很难打么？”白宇听到朱一龙说基本没有胜算心里还是咯噔了一下，“想想还挺讽刺的。”  
“法律就是这样，法律不保护弱者，只是一种规则。一般人们觉得弱势悲惨的那方，往往在法律上也是弱势的，规则都是强者制定的。我接下来专心接你朋友这个案子，你什么时候空了带我去了解了解下情况，有很多材料要准备呢。”

白宇要去医院照顾欣然，所以朱一龙干脆也跟过去了，打着了解案情的名义，像个小尾巴一样形影不离。  
好不容易欣然出院了，白宇和朱一龙就齐齐往人家家里跑，因为很多合同原件已经作品的原稿都在欣然家里，三个人就这样边商讨边准备资料，当然当着欣然的面，白宇和朱一龙还是要表现得很“恩爱”，自家老公帮你好朋友打官司，白宇要是对朱一龙表现得很疏远那欣然除了要关心自己的身体和官司还得分出一部分精力去替这对新婚夫夫的感情担忧。

原先白宇以为自己经常旁听朱一龙打电话见识过几次他办公就算是对法律入了个门，结果这阵子深层次的讨论才发现法律中有那么多门道。  
《著作权法》总归没几页纸，但是组合在一起好像看上去是那么回事又好像不是那么回事。  
首先是著作权人的界定，分为作者和其他依照本法享有著作权的公民、法人或其他组织。  
也就是说著作权不一定是作者的，也有可能是工作室，或者工作室的法人，以及签过委托合同的委托人。  
虽说白宇属于会看合同的那挂人，但是很多生涩的条款解释起来可能和看上去不一样。  
于是欣然和白宇两人化身为十万个为什么不停地就著作权法里提到的条款发出疑问。  
……  
“非作者的著作权人，要怎么判定？”  
“看这个人或者组织是否参与创作。  
举个例子，姚教授对欣然说，‘欣然，我有个新的灵感，内容大框架是这样那样这样的，你帮我把这个东西画出来吧。 ’  
欣然如果是姚教授工作室签过合同的员工，那么欣然完全根据姚教授的想法把他的idea画出来了，但欣然不是著作权人，因为欣然是在姚教授的授意下，拿工资帮姚教授画画的。这种对欣然来说叫职务作品。  
欣然如果不是姚教授工作室的员工，那么姚教授必须有正式地委托欣然创作的合同，否则欣然拥有作品的全部版权。而且双方在合同中只能划分作品的财产权，人身权是不能转让的。”朱一龙尽量用通俗易懂的语言解释。  
“我只和工作室签了合作合同，但是没有签过劳动合同。”欣然有点着急，“所以我是著作权人咯？”  
“还得看姚教授和工作室是否参与过你的作品创作，如果是你和姚教授共同讨论出来设定，人设，故事内容的话，以及一些创作过程中工作室有进行一些工序上的帮助，算共同创作。”  
“可是她自始至终都没有参与过我作品的创作，而且漫画也是以我名义发表的，所有的工序都是我一个人完成的。”  
“根据‘《著作权法》第二节著作权归属第十一条著作权属于作者，本法另有规定的除外。（1）创作作品的公民是作者。（2）由法人或者其他组织主持，代表法人或者其他组织意志创作，并由法人或者其他组织承担责任的作品，法人或者其他组织视为作者。如无相反证明，在作品上署名的公民、法人或者其他组织为作者。’署名是你的，所以默认你是著作权人，除非他们能举证工作室或者姚教授是创作者，否则你就是作者，拥有著作权。”  
欣然松了口气。  
“但是因为你签过版权转让协议书，这份合同比较早了，所以当时的姚教授可能也跟你们玩了一出文字游戏：自合同生效后五年，乙方作品的著作权归工作室所有。其实这条规定没什么用，如果欣然是作品的作者且这些作品不是职务作品，那么无论合同怎么规定，你都是拥有著作权中的人身权，工作室只是划走了你著作权中的财产权。”  
两人讨论的火热，而白宇此刻则脑洞大开脑补了一出可以直接拿去当题目的著作权狗血大战，把自己给整晕了后才开口和朱一龙请教。  
“那如果，有这种情况，A有一个很好的脑洞，但A不会画画，所以委托B帮她把她的想法画出来，并且支付一定报酬，但是没有签订合同，只有口头以及一些微信上的聊天记录。B自己一个人没办法独立完成作品，所以找来C帮忙，两个人共同商讨，在C的帮助下完成了作品。B将作品发给A并且获得了许诺的报酬，但是B没和C说这件事，C以自己和B的名义将作品拿去发表了。这种事版权该怎么划分？”


End file.
